Reunion
by TwilightTundra
Summary: LazloxSnowe. Lazlo finally takes Snowe up on that dinner offer: based off a conversation in Tactics. Roughly eight months after the events of Suikoden Tactics, Lazlo returns to Razril, and his life takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1:Home Sweet Home

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami

**Authors Note:** I've never written a fanfiction before so the characterization is probably a little wrong and my writing is average at best, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Oh, I based Lazlo's actions/personality off thinking he'd be fairly disenchanted/messed up over the events in Suikoden IV.

He waited there on Razil's docks kicking a small stone back and forth. It was just one of many nervous habits Snowe Vingerhut had picked up since his days as a normal citizen. Well, truthfully, he'd always had those habits, hidden behind his mask along everything else he deemed unfit for the role of the 'inspiring, brave, blah blah, governor's son'. He figured he had good reasons for being nervous this time though. Lazlo could be due to come off that docked ship any minute now.

Snowe had been half joking when he invited Lazlo to dinner eight months ago during that crazy mess involving the rune canons. After the situation was resolved, Lazlo had went off to god knows where just as fast as fast as he had joined that unusual group. Where he had gone, Snowe did not know.

"He really has changed a lot since back when we were just knights..," Snowe muttered to himself.

Everything Lazlo did nowadays seemed to be based on fart in the wind whims. Supposedly, king Lino had been training him to assume the thrown, sending him on diplomatic missions and whatnot, but Lazlo soon shrugged that off and opted to hermit himself on an island, eating what he could kill, like some sort of wild man_. No, he thought, not a wild man, Lazlo was just simply existing, without a care in the world: No one placing demands on him or telling him how to act or what to do, and most importantly, without the stress of responsibility._ Snowe understood that desire all too well. He didn't think many of his former servant's acquaintances appreciated his new mysterious ways though. No, they probably found his current behavior strange, even ridiculous. After all, because of his lack of cooperation, Flare looked to be the next leader of the Island Nations, much to everyone's surprise.

That letter he received a little over a month ago was one of such whims, Snowe assumed. It had been short, to the point, and with no return address, "**I'll take you up on your offer, old friend. Be expecting me sometime next month. I like sea food**." He had felt relief, joy, and nervousness; along with the sudden urge to slam his head into the nearest wall from the sheer absurdity of it all. Lazlo had waltzed off without even a goodbye, only to send this poor excuse of a letter purely out of the blue?

He could just imagine Lazlo wearing that care free grin of his, writing it while waiting for some endangered monster to cook over the camp fire, and then leisurely carting it off to that nutty cat friend of his. Thankfully, he had bothered to be considerate enough to send another one with a more precise date of his arrival, which came as a surprise. Snowe's poor excuse for self esteem told him Lazlo wanted him to wait by the docks until night fall day after day, knowing guilt would stop him from just letting Lazlo find his residence on his own_. B-but,_ _T-that's all an irrational scenario in my head..He wouldn't really be screwing with me out of spite. Last time we saw each other, he didn't seem to hold any animosity toward me. He should, but that just isn't Lazlo, is it? Besides, he's coming all this way to see me. Still, I can't help but wonder if he secretly hates me for what I did..and that lazy smile of his covers all emo-_

He was stopped mid-thought by a hand tapping the back of his shoulder and a familiar voice.

"Hey Snowe, I didn't expect to find you waiting for me here at the docks. Figured you'd be back holed up in that alley of yours," Lazlo said in a slightly teasing manner. And when Snowe turned around he saw _just that_ unchanging, trademark grin on Lazlo's face.

"I-I don't spend all day there, you know! I-I was just passing by when I saw that passenger ship docked and thought you might be on it……..Er, anyway, it is nice to see you again. You look…well, the same as you always do." Snowe felt a slight tingle of heat rise to his cheeks as he finished his awkward 'greeting.'

He mentally slapped himself. This was not how he had planned to act when he saw Lazlo again, but here he was, being quite the smug twit and unintentionally so_. No matter how much I mature or how much I've changed, try as I might, some traits I can never entirely suppress. _But, based on Lazlo's slight laugh and changed expression, and not just that; the emotion showing on his usual glued on facade, it wasn't such a negative thing: not at all.

"It feels good to be home, Snowe."

**End notes:** I may or may not continue this. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2:What's going through your mind

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami

**Authors Note**: Well, here's part two, since you asked for it. ^.^; I hope it isn't too bad. I'm trying to set things up a little, so it might seem kind of clusterfucked(or boring lol). Still, I hope you enjoy.

_How nostalgic_, Snowe thought as he strolled through the streets of Razil, with Lazlo at his side but slightly behind him. Their exchange at the dock had started awkward, but Lazlo's statement had made the air suddenly seem less heavy. Afterwards they ended up making minor chit chat: Lazlo pointing out how Snowe's hair looked exactly the same, in retaliation, Snowe laughing and stubbornly admitting it was true, and eventually ending with Lazlo declaring he was famished, _yeah right_, after such a long voyage. Thus, Snowe was now leading him across town toward the restaurant he had in mind. It was quite a ways into the heart of the market district so they were in for quite a walk. Unknown to Lazlo that had been his idea, to walk with him just like old times_. I guess that was a little selfish of me. He's probably worn-out, and here I am purposely picking the furthest place just so I can walk with him for as long as possible. Nice one, Snowe, you asshole.._

He glanced to his left at Lazlo and yielded to his nagging guilt, "Umm, the place I have in mind is kind of far, but it does have the best seafood in town. I know some other good places closer, if you're tired from your tra-"

"I don't mind the distance. Rune, remember?" He gestured to his hand, "With this, it takes more then a long ferry ride to tire me out." Snowe couldn't be completely certain, but he thought he saw a micro-expression of resentment or maybe even sadness as Lazlo had looked down at the rune of punishment. He didn't know quite what to make of it, so he quickly pushed the matter aside.

"Oh, right, of course. Haha. Then keep following me, and I'll treat you to the biggest lobster platter you've ever seen!" And, with that, they continued walking.

"_It feels good to be home, Snowe."_ He kept repeating it in his head over and over, trying to decipher the meaning behind the meaning. Perhaps it was as simple as it sounded. Either way, it had filled him with a sense of comfort and even hope, hope that some semblance of their friendship still remained in-tacked.

That question had been up in the air ever since Lazlo had rescued him at sea, sparing his life and even allowing him amongst his ranks. The night of the final battle, he had tried to reconcile things between them, but in the end, he couldn't bring himself to truly apologize and Lazlo had just stood wordlessly until the former noble left. At the time, he had taken Lazlo's silence as a rejection and verification of his assumption that he was only at Lazlo's side again out of pity and Jewel's unbelievable pleading for his life. _That was before I knew the details about the rune though._

At the time, Lazlo undoubtedly was experiencing inner turmoil of his own: the responsibly of the upcoming battle, the lives of his friends, the revelation of his heritage, and finally the fear of losing his life to the rune. _And I thought he had it so easy, that it all came so natural to him. But, he never really had much of a choice, did he?_ Snowe desperately wished he had known then what he did now, however, he also knew that the past was unchangeable. He had starting accepting that harsh reality when those pirates had thrown him overboard.

"Hey, isn't that Lazlo..?...What's he doing around that Vingerhut boy…. Humph, he shouldn't hang around with such a traitor…….Heh, heh, ladies, ladies ignore them and take a look at this new shipment I just got…," the whispers of three citizens coming from a nearby street bender reached their ears. Snowe's shoulders sagged slightly. He had gotten used to this sort of occurrence since his return. Hell, he had been expecting it and was determined to clear the shame from his name, regardless of the effort and time it would take. He could handle it. Lazlo hearing it, _now,_ that was a different story; it was harder to swallow.

"I-I'm sorry you had to hear that. It must be pretty damn embarrassing for you to be seen with me, huh?" he grimaced and became conscious almost immediately that that was the first time he'd ever said "I'm sorry" to Lazlo. He'd always been too proud; no, that wasn't quite right, too obstinate to actually say it. _I guess there's a first time for everything, but damn does it feel like someone just pissed on an open wound._

"Nah, I'm not, and don't worry about it. It's not like I'm winning any trophies for being the most outstanding person of the year anymore. Ya know, with the whole 'abandoning my duties' and all." It made Snowe feel slightly better to hear him say so, but he knew that wasn't entirely true. People here in Razril and on the other islands still think highly of him for what he did for their nation. It doesn't matter if he refused to accept his obligations as a member of the royal family; he's still the nation's hero, their beloved savior. Lazlo seemed unfazed by Snowe's silence, lost in his own thoughts.

"Heh, people are so fickle," Lazlo remarked, almost acidly.

_What the…why would he say something like that? It isn't like him at all._ It didn't even **sound** like the Lazlo he knew. He must have seen the bewildered expression on that handsome, pale face, because he spoke again before Snowe could even begin to inquire.

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinki--hey, is that the place?" he asked, pointing to a small tavern, disguisable only by the drawing of a fish, one he distinctly remembers killing while at sea more times then he'd cared to count, hanging above the entrance.

**End Notes: **Uh, yeah, Lazlo's got some issues too, but he has his reasons IMO. (Hence, why this is under angst. And well, he'd be boring otherwise.) I'll try my best to bring out why. I guess the one good thing about silent characters is that you can interpret them in many ways. And, Snowe might be a little off, but I try. XD Shall I continue? Also, comments and criticisms are very much welcome.


	3. Chapter 3:Understanding

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami

**Author's note: ** Thank you all for the comments! I appreciate it, and I'll do my best. Here's part three, this time more focused on Lazlo.

"Yeah, that would be it," he confirmed just as a raggedy middle-aged man staggered out, thoroughly shitfaced. Snowe stopped, tongue-tied for a moment until he regained his composure, "but don't let first impressions scare you away. It may be a tavern, but you'll be surprised how delicious the food is."

Lazlo didn't look unnerved in the least, simply shrugging. He had been in contact with numerous pirates, and if there was one universal rule concerning them, it was that they loved their liquor. Hence, how a bar had ended up on King Lino's ship. Oh yes, Lazlo had seen enough drunken stupidity to last him a lifetime. It was the simplest way to celebrate a victory and relieve stress, or so Eleanor had explained all too comprehensively about its importance to the crew's morale. If anyone was ever an expert on the matter, it had been that unconventional woman. Of course, he had never actually participated in such activities, because if he wasn't lying in bed recovering from another lovely life drainage, he was busy planning the next course of action or off recruiting more people. Everything had rested on his shoulders back then.

_Would it still be that way now, if I continued to work with the roy— my family?_ In the end, that nagging question had been the main reason for breaking off ties. He didn't want that kind of life anymore. He never had in the first place, but everyone else seemed to want him, or expected, him to have a grand future full of great significance and responsibility. It was all because he was the one with the rune, because he had lived through it.

_**Isn't it bad enough I have to deal with immortality or else risk the rune's cycle starting up again?**_

Lazlo did wonder if anyone ever truly understood why he gave up his rights to the throne. He assumed not. He certainly knew his father didn't, or Flare for that matter. Lazlo recalled the day he officially told the king he would not be taking part in anymore assignments.

_Lazlo stood in the throne room before his father and sister. It was a meeting of sorts, one that had taken place many times before, usually for another assignment Lino had in mind, to prepare Lazlo for the future. Today was different though; he had requested the meeting this time._

"_Father, I have no interest in my birth right. I respect you greatly, but I have made my decision. I will not become the Island Nation's next sovereign," he said, his determination wavering for a slight second, but he stood his ground, "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you, but I needed the time to think."_

_Flare gasped from where she stood, to the left of the throne. This had come as a shock to her, as it surely did to her father as well. Ever since Lazlo's identity had been revealed, she knew he would likely take her place as heir. After all, he was a hero, the rune bearer, and he was male. The people favored him after the victory over Kooluk, and she accepted it._

_With maturity far beyond her years, she knew her father was only trying to do what was best for the nation. No resistance had slipped from her lips, only her support and promise to assist her brother throughout the years, no matter what the hardship. That was her duty to her people. Flare would always put the nation before herself. But, now her fate was spinning around once again, only this time it was spinning backwards. _

"_Lazlo, why?" she muttered, only audible to herself._

_Lino's brows tensed as he replied, "So, this is why you have been disappearing on and off more often these past months?"_

_Lazlo just nodded without a sound. Silence filled the room for several tense minutes._

_Lino's faced softened as he chose his next words carefully, "I suppose I should have seen this coming. I was naïve to think that I could pretend as if I had raised you myself all these years. If this is the choice you have made, I will have to deny your heritage for political reasons." _

_Telling the people Lazlo's royal inheritance was all just an honest error on his part would be a great deal preferable over explaining that he merely didn't want it._

"_But Lazlo, know this; I will always personally see you as my one and only son and I love you. This nation will also never forget its debt to you. Whatever your reasons for this, you can rest assured that will not change."_

_There was disappointment, confusion, and sadness in Lino's eyes, but he had always been known as an accepting, down-to-earth man. He had lived up to his reputation once again. He may not have understood his son's reasons, but he wasn't about to force him into a life he did not want. Lino loved and respected him far too much for that. _

_Lazlo's face was full emotion, almost on the verge of tears, but he held them back. He looked at his sister, who was crying now, and then to his father. He gave them both meaningful gazes._

"_Thank you..father. I'll sign any documents you need me to. And, I know Flare will make a fine queen someday. She always was, from the start, better suited for it."_

_After that, they spent their last evening together as official relatives. The documents would be made ready by morning. Lazlo knew that although he would see his father and sister again, their relationship would never be quite the same. In a sense, he had just given up the family he had dreamed about finding ever since he was a child. _

_And it__** hurt**__._

Snowe tapped his shoulder, returning him back to the present.

"Well, we should probably start heading in."

The drunk man was leaning against a wall face first, and Snowe figured it was the best time to scurry on in without being noticed. At least, that was the idea.

"Ah, right."

While they both started advancing forward, Lazlo noticed a bit of apprehension in Snowe's stride, as if he was trying to avoid something, and then he noticed those ocean blue eyes pasted on the intoxicated man. Avoid _someone_, not something, Lazlo corrected himself. The man turned around, staring directly at them.

"That friggin bar mistress won't give me eh second look! I'm tellin' ya Snowe, I ain't gettin' no respect around ere!"

Well, his suspensions were confirmed. This gruffly man sure seemed to know Snowe. Lazlo couldn't help being amused at the thought of some worn out drunkard knowing Snowe, the very same Snowe who would never leave the house with a hair out of place. Boy, his childhood friend was just full of surprises these days. _Well, I guess I shouldn't be so astonished. Circumstances have changed. _Indeed, Snowe was no longer the same stuck-up, daddy's boy he used to be.

"Friend of yours, by any chance?" Lazlo beamed as Snowe raised a hand to his face, rubbing his temple in annoyance. _Out of all the days, Lawrence…._

Lawrence grinned widely and idiotically as he closed the distance between them, swinging one heavy arm around Snowe's shoulders, spouting, "Yer, damn, right! Snowy here is mah pal. This whole town might scorn us, but me and him laugh in the face of oppression! Ain't that right?"

It became evident that it had not been a rhetorical question when he started shaking Snowe teasingly, while amazingly still keeping his balance.

Lazlo grinned at the spectacle before him. It wasn't everyday that he got to see Snowe in this kind of position. In fact, Lazlo could relate. He'd ran into some old 'friends' of his own like this, and It just made the moment all the more enjoyable. He opted to stay silent, eagerly awaiting Snowe's reply.

Snowe took a split second to glimpse at Lazlo. His mischievous grin, coupled with the tapping of his foot, told him all he needed to know. _Oh screw it. I might as well introduce him. It's not like Lazlo doesn't already have every humiliating aspect of my damn life ingrained into his skull…_

"Lazlo, this is Lawrence. I met him just a few weeks after I moved back here. He's a former pirate with a less then honorable reputation, and I'm the former traitor around here, so go figure. We sometimes work together killing fuzz balls in the alleys. Well, at least on the days he isn't completely plastered," Snowe paused for a moment and then continued, "He's really the only friend I've got around here, with Jewel and the others being busy."

Despite Snowe's initial embarrassment, Lazlo could tell he was being honest about their friendship.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lazlo held out his hand, smiling as Lawrence readily but clumsily accepted the hand shake. Unfamiliarly, behind Lazlo's friendliness, there was an emotion he didn't expect to have, a slight prickle of jealousy.

"Come ta think of it, Snowe's mentioned ya before. Said ya saved his life. I've heard a lot about ya, so I believe it! Hahaha."

Snowe just nodded and finally managed to get the man to release him by playfully nudging him away. It was obvious to anyone that Snowe knew just how to deal with this guy from experience.

Lazlo stared. As unlikely as those two were, they did seem to have a connection: both mutually ridiculed by society for past mistakes. There was an understanding between the two of them, pure as daylight. Lazlo could just tell.

"Damnit, I need to get goin' ima afraid. Wouldn't be smart wandering around after dark."

"Yeah, you'd get lost again and end up being pushed off someone's doorstep," Snowe snarked and Lawrence purposely ignored the insult, starting to walk away, waving at the pair as he did so.

Lazlo, lost in his thinking, barely managed to wave back. _The sad part…the real sad part is that I can't truthfully say I have even one friend like that. I know more people then I can count, but not one of them really understands me._

His voice echoed in the distance, "Hey, bring yer friend out on patrol with us sometime!"

And with that, Lawrence disappeared around a corner.

_Heh, Snowe, good for you…_

**Endnotes:** Gee, Lazlo, who do you think might really understand you? *wink wink* Don't worry, Lawrence isn't important; he's just a minor plot device. I hate wasting time on original characters, so I'll subject you to that shit as little as possible. Also, I cannot write drunk talk, or accents for that matter. I wish I could. XD Finally, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or awkward sentence structure. I'm working on getting better on that, really.

Next time, will poor Lazlo finally get to eat?! lol


	4. Chapter 4: A Goal

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami.

**Author's notes: **Thanks again for the reviews. I know this is going slow, but some idea always pops up before I can move the story along. XD As for the question about Lazlo's family, I'm pretty sure it was heavily suggested in tactics that Lino was preparing him, so I came to the conclusion that they figured it out. Actually I think Lino knew at the end of IV, but held off on saying anything because it was right before the final battle. As for adding a flashback as to how it went down, sure, I think I can manage that. :D

Snowe pushed on the door, holding it open until Lazlo could reach it himself. He noticed the place was busier then usual this evening, most likely from the passenger ships that arrived.

Honestly, Snowe didn't like the tavern's name, "Sea Side". First of all, it wasn't even located by the sea; instead it was in the middle of town, amongst the most urban of areas. Rumor was the owners couldn't afford a property along the harbor like they had originally planned. Second of all, anything that had to do with the ocean reminded him of the past. It didn't help that a painting of a lifeboat spanned the double door entrance along with a cheesy little slogan of shorts, "Row on in!" He knew it was just part of the decor theme, but he felt mocked every time he saw it.

"Welcome, young lads!" one of the waitresses enthusiastically greeted them with a wink and a smile as she carried towering mugs of booze to a nearby table.

Ironically, he favored this place for the very opposite reason. It was the one pubic location in town where he could eat without vicious stares and whispers, imagined or real, suffocating him. Perhaps it was because many of the customers were not natives or they were just too smashed to care about anyone around them. Well, that and the owners had a strict 'no bullshit' policy. The infamous brother and sister pair had a system for that. Erin would watch for trouble-makers and Dee would throw them out, sort of like a comedy act. Based on Lazlo's odd change in attitude, he figured his old comrade might appreciate such a display.

He had to admit it. Lazlo's laid back, slightly cynical outlook made him feel more comfortable, even if it did give Lazlo the upper had conversation-wise_. Silent or not, he always did anyway._ Snowe grinned at the thought because resentment no longer accompanied it.

At least, he didn't need to pull his hair out decoding what Lazlo was thinking or feeling based off vague facial expressions and the oh-so-rare short sentence, or his personal favorite: the famous Lazlo head tilt. Yeah, communication was definitely an upgrade, but he couldn't help but feel something was a little off, like whatever was troubling him was eating at Lazlo's insides. He had known why Lazlo was so quiet back then, during their childhood…

_Vincent's hounding voice bounced off the walls of the Vingerhut mansion as Snowe listened guiltily from the safety of his room. _

"_How dare you embarrass me, you ungrateful little wretch, after all I've done for you?! In front of company, no less!"_

_Tears rolled down Snowe's cheeks and he winced at the intensity of his father's anger, feeling like he should be down there defending Lazlo, but at the same time, too much of a coward to risk disappointing his father._

"_I-I'm sorry, milord. I didn't know it was a bad thing to say," young Lazlo choked out through his sobs. He considered telling Vincent what Snowe had said to him the other day, but decided against it. It would only get him in trouble too, and he didn't want two people mad at him._

"_Of course it was, you foolish child! You're not his "brother" nor are my son. You are a servant of this household, a stray I took in out of the goodness of my heart. That's all you are. Don't you ever think or say otherwise! Do you understand me?!"_

_All he could manage to do was to nod profusely in response. Lazlo's tiny hands had reached up to cover his eyes. He didn't want to look at Vincent. The man made him feel so ashamed, like he was nothing but trash._

_I'm so sorry Lazlo; I didn't know it would end up like this. I really didn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry._

_Snowe continued to chant silent apologies Lazlo would never get to hear, even after the argument ceased and Lazlo had been ordered down to the servant's quarters. This had all been his fault. He had told Lazlo that he wanted them to be real brothers. He had really meant it, saw nothing wrong with it, and Lazlo had been so happy at the notion of having a brother, a family. Sorrowfully, the world just didn't work that way. Six year old Snowe and four year old Lazlo both had been so full of childish innocence that knew no class, no rank, only pure untainted emotions, until Vincent shattered it._

_After that night, Lazlo only talked when he absolutely had to, and Snowe didn't object. Both had learned the harsh reality of their relationship and they accepted it for what it could never be. Even so, the bond between them managed to survive as a loose friendship, one that Vincent, in the future, would further try and break by moving Lazlo out of the house altogether._

…….It sure didn't take a genius to figure out why Lazlo wasn't the most social of people before the war nor why his personality returned during and afterwards. The real mystery was what had changed between then and now. Why wasn't he with his family? Why did he glare at the, now harmless, rune of punishment, as if it were still a curse? Sure, it had almost killed him, but it did make him a hero and reunite him with his family. And lastly, why does he seem to have an overall more negative view on things then he did only eight months prior? To all these questions, Snowe wanted answers, his business or not_. It could explain why he waited eight months to contact me, or why he's even here in the first place._

Whether Snowe was consciously aware of it or not, deep down, what he really wanted to know was if there was still a chance they could be together again, not as they used to be like he once longed for, but as something more honest and true. He wanted to make things up to Lazlo, to make him happy for once.

Snowe Vingerhut now had a clear goal; he was going to try his damnest to figure Lazlo out and make the most of his time here. He just hoped he would get that opportunity. And it had to start by not fucking this dinner up in some fantastically, stupid way. Snowe gulped.

Finally, they could see the waitress heading back toward them_. It must have taken a few minutes to get a table cleared for us._ Snowe hadn't really kept track of the time, being so lost in thought, and from the looks of it, Lazlo had done the same or something similar to it.

"Right this way, boys! Follow me," the same blonde haired waitress motioned them and started walking, swinging her hips as she surly had been trained to do. Snowe and Lazlo followed behind. Snowe really didn't get the allure. The only woman he had even considered was Jewel, and that was only because she paid attention to him. Nothing had ever come of it.

After they had pulled him off that piece of wreckage, she had made a few hints, even tried to engage him in friendly conversation, but Snowe's self respect was so dragged through the mud that any effort made on him was completely lost. It was probably for the best; he couldn't remember ever having felt any kind of sexual attraction toward the girl anyway.

"Ah, here we are. Have a seat you two."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

Now that she was facing them head on, Snowe could see that her breasts were almost completely exposed, pretty much leaving nothing to the imagination. Snowe couldn't help shooting a look at Lazlo to see if he was gawking or not. After all, this place was also known for having the most lightly clad servers, and he wasn't about to miss out on the full experience of Lazlo getting caught staring. This was the sort of place where they called you out on stuff like that just for the sheer fun of it and to maintain the quality of the rowdy environment.

To Snowe's amazement, Lazlo wasn't even paying attention to her. His eyes were wandering the room, taking in everything around him. To the left, there were several men participating in some kind top game, gambling their money away. Lazlo thought briefly of Rita Pon until he felt the sudden urge to kick a table over. Shoving those memories aside, he glanced further back at a small group of performers, playing some fairly stereotypical bar music. His visual tour was quickly interrupted by the waitress.

"I'm Elsa. Let's start you two handsome, young men off with some drinks! Today we are having a special on our brand new 'sea breezes.' Two for the price of one, and let me assure you, their flavor will scratch all your right itches!"

_Oh runes, not one of their bloody specials again._ Snowe almost rolled his eyes.

"No th—."

"That sounds good. I'll take mine non-alcoholic though." Lazlo fed right into the gimmick.

"Uh, I'll go with that too. Same as him." _Oh well, hopefully it won't taste as bad as their last experimental drink. No sense causing a fuss over it._

"Good choice! I'll be getting your drinks while you decide what to order," she replied gleefully and pointed to the menu, which was written on a wall to their right. Lazlo's eyes darted straight for it. Snowe figured he'd better give him some suggestions before he ordered something equally as tasteless as the beverages.

_Lazlo, your taste in food has always been as terrible as your fashion sense._

**Endnotes:** Ok, I lied; Lazlo didn't get to eat in this chapter. XD I'm sure you all can guess how this going to go. I hope you had fun hating Vincent. I guess if there is one good thing about his assholeness, it's the fact that this pairing isn't incestuous. I also figured it was about time to hint at Snowe's sexuality (as if it wasn't obvious enough in the game).


	5. Chapter 5: His One and Only Funeral

**Copyright:** Suikoden IV belongs to Konami

**Author's Notes: **Still not much happening plot-wise, but I had to get another flash-back out of the way, because it sets up a future one. At least, there's more interaction between them this time, and the next chapter will be mostly that. I promise. I just hope I can keep the characterizations decent. XD

"Umm, the 'Slice of the deep' has just about everything. I think you'd really like it, considering you mentioned a fondness for seafood." Snowe smiled at Lazlo as he pointed to the Sea Side's signature dish, a sampler platter which had a little bit of each catch.

Lazlo scanned the list until his eyes located the title Snowe suggested. It was the most expensive item on the menu, by far. He didn't feel the need to go all out when Snowe was paying, especially when all he really wanted was crab to begin with. Strangely enough he never grew sick of it.

"Thanks, Snowe, but I'll just have the steamed crab. It's really all I have an appetite for anyway."

Snowe couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in response to his choice. _But doesn't he eat that allllll the time?_ Come to think of it, he remembered Lazlo consuming it throughout the conflicts, during the majority of their many dinners together. He assumed Lazlo had only eaten it over and over again to be polite, because crab was what the fishermen caught the most. _Well, I guess he's just a creature of habit then. Haha._

"Oh, okay. I'll have the platter then, just in case you change your mind and want to snag a few things," Snowe said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The concept of sharing food had shocked Snowe at first, with it being considered improper and all for nobility, but he quickly realized it had its advantages, and most of these meals couldn't be eaten by one person alone in the first place. Besides, he was nobility no longer, thus, those pointless rules of educate no longer applied to him.

He and Lawrence usually shared the platter whenever they came here, and Lawrence would bitch about how Snowe always ate the clams before he could get to them and would retaliate by grabbing the lobster tail. He had to stop himself from laughing at the memory.

To Lazlo, on the other hand, this new proposition of Snowe's was completely foreign and it left him quite at a loss for words. It wasn't that he'd never done it before; it was the fact that _Snowe_ was up to the idea. _'the hell?_

And with a flabbergasted expression, matching his thought process, he asked, "Snowe, since when have you ever let _anyone_ pick off your plate?"

"W-wha, you're not sick or anything ar—oh, oh, I get it," Snowe stopped, fumbily comprehending why Lazlo had inquired, "I-I'm not like that anymore, Lazlo, and you're not just _anyone_; you're the best friend I've ever had, so there's nothing stra—oh I mean, I-I."

He tried to cover up what he blurted out, like that one word was the greatest offense ever known to mankind. Lazlo had heard it, surely, and Snowe prepared for a rejection that never did escape Lazlo's mouth.

Lazlo only smiled genuinely back at him. He was glad to hear Snowe finally label him as a friend, even if it was a slip of the tongue. It seemed like they had both been dancing around that subject for different reasons ever since he was exiled that day. He had forgiven Snowe a long time ago, though he had never said so directly.

It would have been difficult not to forgive him. For better or for worse, he had grown up with this man. Most of his recollections involved Snowe in some shape or form: the first tooth he ever lost, the first time he practiced with his wooden swords, the day they joined the knights…. Snowe was there with him through it all.

He remembered Snowe sneaking him food when he had been sent to bed without dinner, reading him bed-time stories, later even teaching him how to read, and that only scratched the surface. Of course, there had been some heart-breaking times to match, but things were not just simply black and white between them. When it was all weighted out and measured, the good memories overruled the bad ones. And at the end of the day, it was him who discarded Snowe after the war, not he other way around…

_A crowd of people surrounded Lazlo on the deck, each competing against the other to catch a glance at him. Voices, sighs of relief, and cheers filled the air as Lazlo tried to process all that was going on around him. The last things he recalled were passing out after his fight with Troy, seeing that beautiful woman lovingly smile down at him, hearing the familiar tune of a music box, and then everything fading into oblivion. He was alive? He still couldn't believe it, but his eyes had never deceived him before._

_Lino quickly liberated him from the mass of people, leading him into his room, where it was quiet and he could breathe. He put a hand on Lazlo's shoulder and squeezed tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let go._

"_I have so many things I need to discuss with you Lazlo, but for now, get your bearings back, and then join us outside. We are having a farewell party, and boy, is everyone glad you're actually here to attend it!"_

_**Had it originally been my……funeral?**__ Lazlo rose to question, it finally dawning on him why he had woken up on a boat, alone in the middle of the damn ocean. _

_Flare had once told him about an Obel custom only arranged for nobility and royalty. The bodies of the deceased were cast out to sea from the shore with the aid of wind and water runes. The boat would be filled with gifts, offerings, mementos, and items needed for a long journey, one they would never return from. Two days later, family and friends would sail out to the body and have a celebration in honor of the life lost._

_It was undeniably a 'farewell party.' __**They thought I was gone..**_

"_W-wait, how long was—"_

_Lino stopped half way through the door," Only a few days. You..uh..had no pulse so we thought you were dead and we didn't want to risk the rune transferring," he scratched his head and continued, "Sorry about that."_

_With that said, Lino walked out, shutting the door behind him._

_Lazlo allowed himself to slump down on his bed, his head hitting the wall behind it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Over an hour passed before he felt ready to attend his own memorial service, the one and only he would ever have. If Lazlo had known the nature of true runes then, he would have considered himself to be morbidly lucky._

_Hug after hug, conversation after conversation, kiss after kiss followed until, at last, it became Snowe's turn. Snowe walked up and hugged him tightly, at the same time whispering into his ear, "I knew you were alive. I don't know how, but I knew it. I felt it." Toward the end, Snowe's voice cracked._

_Lazlo was still too thunderstruck to even notice how downright bizarre Snowe's confession had been. It was a minor irregularity compared to the whole 'you were dead' revelation and all the noise and commotion swirling around his head wasn't helping him concentrate on the meaning of those barely, strung together words._

_After what seemed like hours, he released him. Lazlo just stood there, which only made Snowe feel more anxious and self-conscious._

"_Uh, so I'm going back to Razril after this is finished. I-I've decided to try and start over, if it is at all possible. What about y-you? Are you coming back too?"_

_Lazlo was about to give the question some thought, when Lino showed up, effectively ruining the moment._

"_Hey, sorry for butting in, but can I talk to you now, somewhere private? It is really important."_

_Lazlo glanced at Snowe apologetically, his face telling him that he really did have to go._

"_O-oh, don't mind me; go on. I'll talk to you later," Snowe said with a fake smile and a wave. He watched Lazlo walk off with Lino until they both disappeared to the deck below._

_Snowe didn't expect three long years to pass by before he would get to see Lazlo again…_

At that time, Lazlo had so many responsibilities, so many people pulling him left and right, that Snowe had fallen into the backdrop. He hadn't meant for it go that way, and a part of him wished he had just returned to Razril with Snowe to start over, instead of wasting almost four years trying find his place in the world after that fateful and enlightening discussion with Lino. It had single-handedly turned his world upside down yet again.

After a long pause, he finally came to the conclusion that Razril was the only true home he had ever known, and Snowe was the truest friend he had, or at least he was now; everyone else had moved on, had changed or lost touch with him somewhere along the way. Snowe was the only one waiting behind…for him.

"Same here, Snowe. Same here…," he finally replied.

**Endnotes: **Sorry if that seemed forced or hard to read. I struggled the most with writing this chapter for some reason. Let's all just pretend "fumbily" is a real word. Sometimes I wish I had a grammar Nazi perched on my shoulder. XD Also, Lazlo will eat next chapter for sure.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unfortunate Mix Up

**Copyright: **Suikoden IV belongs to Konami

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter six, finally near the half way point I wanted to reach. I actually had fun writing this.

-Oh about Chapter 5's awakening flashback, thank you. I'm one of those people who believe that the rune's change was directly caused by sparing Snowe, so that's why I added that he felt something. Just thought the possibility was open.

The look on Snowe's face was priceless, to say the least, full of pure disbelief, as if he expected Lazlo to back it up with, "Just kidding! You're still that asshole who tried to kill me!" Again, it never came and when it didn't he was determined not to get his hopes up to excess. _Lazlo must have just meant friend, not best friend. There's no way, out of all the people he knows, I could be it. _Still, relief set in just knowing Lazlo didn't loathe him. A large hurtle had just been easily overcome, surprisingly by something as simple as a food order. The world indeed worked in mysterious ways, or maybe just Lazlo did.

Snowe considered saying something back, but no sounds would escape his mouth. Luckily, he was saved by Elsa who was expertly balancing a tray bearing their drinks.

"Here you are, honeys. Two ice cold sea breezes", she chirped and bent over slightly to place the beverages in front of their respective owners.

"Have you two decided what you want to eat, hmm?" She winked.

_This sweet talk sure gets sickening after awhile_, Lazlo mused before ordering for them both, "One steamed crab for me, and he wants that platter special."

Snowe still looked too knocked off balance to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. Well, now he had a drink to grope at to use as a distraction. Bringing it up to his lips, he sipped for a taste, only to almost spit it out all over the table. _Ugh, what kind of crap did they put in this thing!_ It tasted like the saltiest ocean water ever, and something else was off about it, but Snowe couldn't pin point exactly what.

He didn't get much time to reflect on the ingredients, however; he was too fixated on Lazlo, who was drinking it without any hesitation. In fact, he even took another sip, and then a third before finally setting it back down on the table.

"I like it."

_Lazlo, has that rune burnt off your taste buds?!_

"Uh, really? I think it is a bit too salty, but that's just me. I guess I've always been picky when it comes to food…haha.."

"Food and clothes," Lazlo corrected him. Even what Snowe was wearing now had a frilly collar, and Lazlo knew better then to fool himself into thinking it was accidental, not that he minded. He always did like Snowe's style, or else he wouldn't have gone out of his way to search for his missing garments. _Heh, and he seemed to enjoy changing them for some reason….repeatedly._ In his own way, Snowe was one of the strangest of his one hundred and eight recruits.

"I guess I can't argue with you there," he admitted, good-naturedly, looking down at himself.

Lazlo took another gulp, leaving only half of the disaster remaining.

"So, what have you been up too these past few years, well, besides killing fuzz balls?"

"Not much else, really, just living."

Snowe fiddled with his sleeve until he suddenly stopped, remembering something of interest, "Oh, Katrina did ask if I wanted to rejoin the knights."

"I take it you declined," Lazlo picked up the drink again, took a quick slurp, and continued, "So, why? It's a good opportunity and I know you are more then capable of handling it this time around."

Snowe shook his head and sighed, but with a look of contentment on his face.

"Yeah, I know. That's not why I didn't accept it though."

Lazlo listened intently as he took yet another drink. Now the glass was almost empty.

"For the first time in my life, I'm comfortable with the way I am. I don't need to worry about living up to my father's expectations, or anyone's, for that matter. I can finally just be myself without walking on egg shells. Sure, joining the knights again was an enticing offer to consider for a while; it might have garnered people's respect back faster and maybe someday netted me a more glamorous lifestyle, but that would just be jumping back into the same hole I crawled out of. I don't want any of that stuff anymore. I'm happy now, with this simpler life I have."

_Wow. _Something about Snowe's honest soul bearing resonated within Lazlo. No, their situations were not the same, but the parts about 'a simple life' and 'expectations' hit home. _Snowe…he has more in common with me then I ever could have imagined._ This time, Lazlo was the one having trouble conjuring up what to say next. His head was starting to feel cloudy, and his thought process felt sluggish._ Maybe the trip over here did tire me out._

"A-ah, that makes sense," he barely managed to articulate before reaching for the sea breeze again. Only this time, it was empty.

Snowe took notice and offered his, "Oh, here, have mine. I sure don't want it."

"Thanks." Lazlo readily accepted it, continuing to gulp down the nauseating liquid, like it was some sort of goal to finish every last drop of it. Snowe still didn't understand, but if Lazlo liked that revolting shit, more power to him.

A familiar voice broke the stillness, Elsa again, "I've got your food! I hope the wait wasn't too long. It is awfully busy tonight, I must say." She sat the plates down. "Can I get anything else for you sirs?"

Lazlo just shook his head.

"Yeah, some water, please."

"Got it, I'll be back in a second! Enjoy your meals," and with that she scurried back off, obviously overloaded from the dense crowd.

They both began to wordlessly eat. Snowe went right for the clams, per usual, but realized there was no need without Lawrence here to annoy. Lazlo was busy breaking the shells to get at the tender meat inside, having a little more trouble then usual, Snowe noticed.

Snowe really didn't understand the appeal of eating something that forced you to work your ass off.

"Want my clam chowder?" Snowe asked, half-jokingly. To his astonishment, stubborn Lazlo accepted it. _Huh, that was weird._

Snowe returned his attention to his own meal for several minutes, but then remembered his previous objective; to get some answers out of Lazlo. The whole friend disclosure deal served as more then enough of a diversion from squeezing some information out of him

"So, what have **you** been up to these last few years? I'll I've heard is that you were sent on some missions, and then you just kind of dis—."

Snowe shut up immediately when he noticed Lazlo was doing something very, very odd with his soup.

"Uh, hey, Lazlo, that's a fork you're using, you know." Lazlo looked up at him and then down at his hand, his body swaying ever so slightly.

"It is…oh it really is a fork. Haha. No wonder so little of it was getting in my mouth!" Lazlo giggled.

_Ok, something is definitely wrong here. _Snowe took a closer look at Lazlo, and noticed his face was a bit flushed and his body movements were slower and unstable. _Is he sick? _Lazlo picked up the drink again and then it finally hit Snowe like a bag of bricks. To prove his dreaded suspicions, he grabbed it from Lazlo's hand.

"Let me see that!"

"But you said I could have it!"

Snowe ignored Lazlo's childish whine and tasted the drink again. Sure enough, there was alcohol in it, and probably quite a lot. The salt had been covering up the taste the entire time. That dim-witted waitress had screwed up their drinks, and Snowe had unknowingly helped him knock back both, resulting in a likely first-time, intoxicated Lazlo. And those drinks had not been small ones.

_Oh great, just great! Why can't any of my plans ever turn out right?..Shit, how am I going to deal with this…._

Lazlo kept reaching out for his stolen drink but eventually gave up, or his arm just wouldn't stay steady enough. Snowe sighed. First thing's first, he had to judge how far gone Lazlo was, in order to see if he could understand what happened and still carry himself well enough to finish up dinner without causing a scene. He had never seen or heard of Lazlo drinking, so he didn't have the slightest idea how well the guy could hold his liquor. _He hasn't passed out or thrown up..yet, .so I guess that's a plus._

Lazlo focused his attention back on his crab which was starting to cool, but he no longer had the coordination to break the shells. Snowe watched the painful scene: Lazlo scratching his left knuckle on one of the spiky upper legs. He cursed softly before Snowe finally decided to intervene.

"Lazlo, here, just eat what's left of the platter," he said pulling away Lazlo's plate and pushing his into its place, "Lazlo, those drinks…it looks like Elsa made a mistake. They had alcohol in them."

Lazlo tilted his head slightly, trying to digest the information. Just when Snowe thought his words weren't understood, Lazlo spoke.

"Uhhh, didn't I tell that ditzy tramp I wanted it virgin?"

The good news: Lazlo was coherent enough to remember what he had ordered; the bad news: he had just blatantly insulted a woman. But, the worst part about it was that the said woman was standing right behind him, bringing Snowe his water. She didn't look happy, to say the least. Snowe mentally smacked himself for not noticing her before explaining things to Lazlo.

"Well, well, well, I didn't have you pegged as the vulgar type! I'll have you know, we don't accept foul kind like you around here, drunk or not. I suggest you pay up, and get out, or else I'll call Dee over!"

Lazlo had definitely hit a nerve with this woman, because even Snowe thought she was overreacting to the situation, threatening to throw them out when she had messed up the order in the first place. What Snowe didn't know was that this 'tramp' had a husband and five kids at home, been already working twelve hours straight, and to top it all off, she was left with this overwhelming dinner horde. Aware or not, Snowe knew better then to argue with a woman scorned.

Snowe put on his best charming face in order to try and repair the damage and spoke calmly, "I'm very sorry ma'am. My friend is just drunk. Just give me the total an—."

"I'm not leaving, lady! You're the one who screwed up my drink, and besides, I haven't finished eating yet," Lazlo blurted out like an irritated child who wasn't getting his way.

"Dee! We've got a bad seed over here!"

Snowe just brought his hands to his face, knowing what was going to come next. He just never thought in a million years that Lazlo would be the recipient of Erin and Dee's 'act.' Determined to look on the bright side, he thought, _well, for once, at least I'm not the one screwing things up. _

**Endnotes: **Oh Snowe, you're such an ass~Yes, I needed Lazlo to get drunk for uh reasons. Something similar happened to me once at a comedy show. I asked for the drink virgin and the waitress screwed it up. It tasted so damn good I didn't even notice it wasn't non-alcoholic until I started getting sleepy and out-of-it. Yeah, so it happens. As for why Lazlo was such an ass, well, he thought Elsa was annoying before. Now he's just voicing everything he thinks. Useful for Snowe, possibly. Bad for everyone else. XD

Lastly, this is the half way point and I'm kind of debating whether or not to continue, but if you want me too, I'll do my best. I really wish there was more fanfiction for this pairing! It's the only reason I decided to write this, in the hope that other people, with better writing skills and ideas then me, would start writing more for this awesome couple. It really does have lots of potential. Hell, Suikoden IV needs the love.


	7. Chapter 7: You've Got a Friend in Me

**Copyright:** Suikoden IV belongs to Konami

**Author's Note:** So it continues….lol

The crowd of onlookers started to bang on their tables per tradition, shouting and laughing at the poor soul who managed to garner the waitress' fury. Most of the regulars, including Snowe, had seen this happen many times before. The ones who weren't familiar with the custom just joined in like sheep, not wanting to look out of place or miss out on the fun.

"Haha, wonder what that bloke did…hey haven't I seen him somewhere...oh this is gonna be good."

The voices flew at their table from every direction, all attention bound for the scene.

Lazlo looked around in puzzlement, not quite sure what to make of this predicament. As far as he was concerned, all he did was call that stupid bimbo out on her deafness, and then the next minute the pub became a roaring tornado of racket and drunken stupor. Every thought, aside from eating, seemed foggy and out of reach. He couldn't focus on any one thing, as the room seemed to spin around him. The last figure he could make out was Snowe's apprehensive face trying to tell him something, something about an apology, before a large, six foot tall, heavily muscled man and a petite woman ushered Snowe out of his seat and to the side of the table. They stood there facing Lazlo as Elsa rushed over to join them.

"Elsa, this the one?" Erin, the small middle-aged woman, asked pointing toward Lazlo. "What did the idiot do?"

"He called me a stupid tramp, boss! Right to my face. Real foul mouthed young man, that one!"

Snowe noticed Elsa's lie, but decided arguing over details wasn't going to get Lazlo out of this mess. Whether he insulted her behind her back or to her face was pretty insignificant in the scheme of things. He knew he had to come up with a better defense then that.

Apparently, Lazlo was able regain some of his clarity of mind, readily willing to defend himself in Snowe's steed. He was having trouble concentrating on anyone or anything around him and felt as dizzy as a victim of a wind rune attack, but he knew damn well how he had gotten this way. His tongue, for once, felt completely unrestrained, like it wasn't even attached to his brain.

"Look, I'll tell you one last time. You messed up my drink. I asked for it virgin, and you screwed it up, lady! By the way, you were behind me when I called you that. And just for the record, you really are stupid."

Snowe's mouth dropped open. He just couldn't believe this! Lazlo, the same Lazlo who managed to recruit an army with his wit, charm, luck, and probably a fair amount of bribery, was really flinging verbal abuse at this woman. The white haired man started to worry what other undisclosed temperaments Lazlo could have in store for her. His eyes wandered over Lazlo's hand. He felt guilty even thinking the famous hero might hurt somebody, but he wasn't about to take any chances, seeing as how his mannerisms were unpredictable in his current condition. He had to be ready to rush the true rune bearer the hell out of here if things looked dangerous. Fortunately, Lazlo's hand wasn't showing any signs of glowing, and based on his other body movements, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to resort to any kind of violence. His diarrhea of the mouth was the only real problem.

Surprisingly, even though he couldn't keep his body from swaying, Lazlo was able to articulate quite well, and it wasn't helping his situation at all. Snowe figured the drunker he sounded, the greater the chances that Erin and Dee might take sympathy on him and just let them leave without a fuss. This was half Elsa's fault, after all. But, no, he was digging his own grave here. _He's unwilling to just back off, but why?_ It was hard to accept the reality of Lazlo's behavior, under the influence or not. He never used to be this stubborn.

"Dee, get this man out of here, the usual way."

Apparently, Lazlo's last outburst was enough to convince Erin, or perhaps she didn't want to let the rallied up customers down. Either way, Snowe knew that this was just wrong. Sure, what Lazlo said was unnecessarily crude, but it wasn't his fault, and he surely didn't deserve to be thrown out of the pub by Dee. That sort of treatment was for violent, vulgar nobodies. _And he only fits one of those categories right now._

Dee grabbed Lazlo, lifting him up from his seat, ready to swing him over his shoulder at any second.

Snowe felt he couldn't let this happen to his friend. It wasn't fair, and he swore to himself after the war that he would never bail out on Lazlo again. He just couldn't let Lazlo down like that once more, even if it was over something so completely stupid that Lazlo probably wouldn't even remember the finer details come morning. Still, he didn't want to take the chance, but he also knew he had to think of something to say that would get Lazlo off the hook. Briefly, he considered yelling out Lazlo's identity to the crowd. If they knew he was the hero who liberated Razril, this shit would stop as quickly as it had started. He would be even willing to bet Erin and Dee would apologize profusely and beg Lazlo to sign one of the trinkets on the wall, just so they could say he'd been there.

Before he could ride on out with that plan, Lazlo's reputation came to mind. _Over a hundred people witnessing him plastered in a pub, acting like a sexist pig, would be worse then getting thrown out on to the streets for entertainment…....much worse._ Snowe didn't figure he'd be forgiven for something thoughtless like that very easily. Lazlo may not be an official member of royal family, but he is still a role model, even a national symbol of sorts; his actions still reflect upon Lino and Flare. _The last thing Lazlo probably wants is the King getting word of any scandals._ Left with no other option, Snowe decided to try and reason with them.

"W-wait! He's telling the truth about the drinks. Ma'am, with all do respect, I'm sure lady Elsa didn't do it on purpose, but if she hadn't taken down the drinks wrong, he wouldn't be in this sorry shape in the first place. Please, just let me pay the tab and we'll leave quietly," Snowe said as calmly and respectfully as possible, then grabbing his friend's arm to pull him away from Dee. Lazlo just looked at him, surprised that Snowe was supporting him, or at least trying the best that he could.

The crowd only got wilder and wilder, giving Snowe a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was probably already too late now. This spectacle was creating a good business arrangement. The more excited people got, the more they ordered; he knew the drill. If Erin were to back down now and settle this the boring way, it would only be bad for business. Snowe was about to be proven right.

Erin turned her attention toward her opposition's pale face. "Don't you get involved unless you want to be thrown out with your partner here."

Any former embarrassment or timidness faded from Snowe's psyche, anger taking its place. It was one thing to threaten to throw Lazlo out, because he was being a total ass. But _he_ was being polite, overly polite considering, and they wanted to throw _him_ out for simply defending his companion? That just didn't add up right, as far as Snowe was concerned. For the first time in years, he felt his egotistic side getting the better of him, only this time it was justified.

"You're being unreasonable! It's not like he's threatened to harm anyone. We're paying customers here. What kind of proper, self-respecting establishment treats their patrons like rubbish and gets away with it, especially when this was your employee's fault to begin with, huh?! This is ridiculous! You should be ashamed of even owning this damn place! And don't even get me started on those drinks."

Snowe shot a look over at Elsa, who was finally starting to look unnerved, maybe finally realizing she had overacted. If she did, she wasn't saying anything. Quite the reverse, he heard Lazlo chuckle and felt an elbow hit his side lightly, as if to say "good one." Obviously, any irritation the bowl-cut boy had felt over not being able to finish his meal was long past gone. Childish amusement was all that remained. This felt like a game to him, and now he had a playmate at his side. Snowe just felt stuck in the middle of the craziness. For a second, he wished he had accidentally gotten plastered too, just so he could be as oblivious as Lazlo.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head over it, sonny. You're not paying costumers anymore. It's on the house. Our mistake right?" she replied sarcastically, at the same time giving the mute Dee a hand signal. Before they had a chance to react, the giant lifted them both over each of his shoulders effortlessly. Then he just stood there, awaiting more orders.

Lazlo tried to struggle a little bit, until his strength failed him, his body going limp, but not unconscious. The rune remained unresponsive, luckily. Snowe, on the other hand, was too busy watching Erin's interaction with Elsa to really do much more then yelp in shock. He saw her whisper something in the waitress' left ear. Whatever the message was, it must have been short and harsh, because the next thing Elsa did was break out into tears. She tried to grab at Erin's shelve, as if to beg, however, the proprietor would have none of it, swatting Elsa's shaking hands away like she would a fly.

Snowe almost felt sorry for her. _Almost_. If she just lost her job over causing such a fuss about nothing, then that was her problem. Snowe's little speech had made sense, even causing some of the more mature onlookers to whisper to one another. Of this, Erin was well aware and knew, at this point, it was becoming just as much of an embarrassment to the Sea Side as it was for the two buffoons she was throwing out. It pissed her off.

She knew she had to maintain this rowdy atmosphere now that Elsa had started it though. Business came first, or at least that's how it worked in Erin's universe. She decided to put on the usual show and then talk to those kids outside to smooth things over with them. _Heh, I'll have my cake and eat it too. _Everything was about making the most money out of any circumstance life throws out at you. That was just the way her and Dee saw the world. It was nothing personal. However, she reminded herself not to hire based solely off looks anymore, not with little smartasses like this wavy haired, pretty boy running around.

"P-put me down before I throw up all over you, you big l-lug."

Lazlo wasn't lying. Sitting down was one thing; hanging upside down was another, and he didn't know how long he could stay this way before giving this place a smell to match its name. Elsa instantly turned her attention to Lazlo's face, scrutinizing his expression to determine if he was bullshiting or not. She didn't think he was, thus concluding that drawing out this comedic demonstration any further wasn't worth the hassle of cleaning up the mess.

"Hurry on outside with them," she said, heading toward the doors. Dee quickly followed with Lazlo making discouraging sounds each step of the way. The laughter followed until the doors closed shut behind the four of them. Dee was about to toss them to the ground, but Erin intruded.

"Just set them down Dee." Erin simply sighed while he did just as she said. Snowe was able to maintain his balance, while Lazlo collapsed right on his ass, his hands pinned on the ground keeping him upright. Snowe was about to speak, but Erin beat him to the punch.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. Just stay out of here for a few days, and I'll let you have all the non-boozed up drinks on the house next time, okay?" Snowe nodded. Lazlo didn't.

"How about you teach your brainless bimbos to take down orders correctly," he bit back, this time rather humorously instead of condescendingly.

"Oh, shut up, and learn to taste alcohol, you annoying little shit. And while you're at it, learn to hold it too."

Knowing she effectively won their little spat; she winked and walked back inside with grin on her face and her brother in tow. Before she got completely inside, Lazlo got in the last word.

"Hey, you wanna join my army? It's never too late! Hahahahaha…ha…ugh."

Snowe rolled his eyes. At least they were out of there, basically consequence free, and best of all: Snowe didn't have to pay a cent for the meal. _Bright side, Snowe, bright side.._

**Endnotes:** I guess Elsa's five kids are gonna starve. XD Next up: Lazlo's too messed up for an inn. What is poor Snowe to do?


	8. Chapter 8: A New Game

**Copyright**: Suikoden IV belongs to Konami

**Author's Notes**: Sorry, this is mainly another flashback, because I can't believe fuzz ball killing pays enough to live on, and the idea was just too lolzy to pass up.

With Erin and Dee gone, Snowe could finally focus solely on the severity of Lazlo's state of decline. He was still sitting there, right where Dee had set him down, with his legs spread out and his hands situated behind his torso supporting all of his weight. His head was titled up, and his pale green eyes seemed to be focusing on the sky. At this point, Snowe wouldn't doubt if he was trying to do something stupid like counting the stars. His head would sway from side to side occasionally, giving him the impression that Lazlo couldn't keep it straight. He was spot on. Lazlo was still very dizzy.

Having gathered all the information he possibly could visually, Snowe walked over to Lazlo, leaned down, and put a hand on his shoulder. Lazlo turned his head to look at him face to face.

"Hey, do you think you can walk alright?" Snowe asked softly.

He was honestly nervous about becoming Lazlo's next verbal assault target he if he worded that inquiry the wrong way. Lazlo didn't seem to take offense at the question though, only responding by lifting himself off the ground. As soon as he got off his knees, he was starting lose his balance. Realizing falling right back on his ass was going to be the outcome; he dropped back down carefully with Snowe's aid.

"Not likely. I can't even see straight." He scratched his head and went back to staring off mindlessly_. So much for counting the stars._

Lazlo did look rather disorientated, leaving Snowe with good reason to speculate about what he was going to do with him. There was definitely no way the former prince could get himself to an inn without help, and even if he helped him check into one, Snowe wasn't sure if Lazlo would behave himself there. And then there was the risk of him getting sick later during night and barfing all over the place. Anyway he looked at it; he didn't feel comfortable leaving him at an inn. He wanted to make sure Lazlo was safe and taken care of until he sobered up. An inn just wasn't suited for that.

Snowe wasn't exactly keen on the idea, but bringing Lazlo to his home was really the only option left. More importantly, morally it was the only way to go. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend the night with Lazlo, alone and together. Quite the contrary; although he would prefer if it had been Lazlo's idea so he could have some reassurance. For all he knew, Lazlo would rather sleep here on the ground then spend the night with him.

Snowe shook off his paranoia, remembering what his old comrade had told him during dinner before he got plastered. Deep down in his gut, he knew Lazlo didn't mind being around him. It was just that his place was pretty small. Not to mention the damn staircase was sure to gain Lazlo's attention, and he would never hear the end of that one. As idiotic as it sounded, what truly bothered him though was that he didn't have a grand house to take Lazlo too_. I'm being so stupid..he doesn't care about that kind of stuff, and neither should I._

In reality, Snowe had nothing to be embarrassed about. His residence was the second story of a clothing shop, that used to only deal mostly in fabrics, in one of the nicer parts of town, by the harbor. It wasn't big, just one large room with a kitchen and closet, but it more then suited his needs. The owner of the shop and his wife had even lived up there until she became pregnant, and their family out grew the place.

Snowe used what was left of his savings, kept separate from his father, to outright buy it. It was just what he needed, and he had a pretty sweet deal going on with Arnold, the shop owner. At first, he had regarded Snowe as nothing more then dirt on his shoe. The man flat out told him he never would have sold the top half if it wasn't for the fact he was desperate, and Snowe had the cash in his hands. But, that all changed a few months after moving in, when Arnold became aware of Snowe's exceptional sense in fashion….

_The feather pen moved across the paper delicately creating the smooth design of the outfit, complete with exact measurements and colors. The drawing included every detail imaginable. Snowe didn't want to leave anything out Arnold might need to know. After all, that guy had absolutely zero patience when dealing with him. Come to think of it, he wasn't entirely sure he would even agree to make it, but it was worth a try. Snowe knew he did have kids to feed, so any business was better then none, even if was from "Razril's home-grown, worthless Vingerhut brat." The former noble had to admit; dear old Arnold had a way with words._

_Finished, Snowe placed the pen back into the ink jar and blew repeatedly on the paper until it dried. His eyes scanned over each of the three pages until he was sure there were no mistakes. __**Well, here goes nothing.**__ After tidying up the desk, he walked over to the door leading him outside and down the stairway built off the side. Once on ground level, Snowe made his way toward the shop's entrance._

_He stood silently in front of the entry willing himself to go inside and accept whatever new, acidic name-calling Arnold had prepared for him. He didn't doubt that was one of the shopkeepers many hobbies during downtime. Finally he pushed open the door, cursing the noisy bells as he did so. Arnold noticed the sound right away and popped right out of his seat, ready to dish out sells pitches, that is, until he recognized the face before him._

"_Why in the hell do you think I had that staircase built? Hmm? I'll tell you why, you lazy sell-out. It's so I don't have to see your friggin' face every day." Indeed, Mr. Arnold had axed out the internal stairway and built that one on the side, which probably wasn't the best idea structurally speaking, but Snowe didn't argue. __**Glad to know I'm still loved.**_

"_Sir, I came here for business, actually. Not to make your brilliant efforts seem fruitless," Snowe said gazing at the area where the stairs used to be._

_In truth, that wasn't entirely accurate. Half of the stairs still remained attached to the ceiling, and the entrance to the second story was boarded up, each nail probably driven in with hatred. Overall, it was purposely a crap ass job. The outside stairs had originally looked as awful too, but Snowe had paid someone to rebuild it properly and paint it bright pink. Arnold's vivid anger had been more then worth being labeled queer by a few of the citizens. Most of them saw the humor in it though, and because Snowe lawfully owned that section, hot pink it persistently remained, despite the many complaints._

"_Well, I see you are still ever the smartass!"_

_Snowe just stared back waiting for him to calm down enough to make a decision regarding his request. He waved the papers around a little to bring attention to them. He wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the fact that Arnold was damn good at what he did, regardless of his attitude. Snowe could sure draw, and he was imaginative enough, but he couldn't even handle so much as a needle and thread without bringing bodily harm upon himself._

"_Fine, bring them over here, Vingerhut, but don't think you are getting any discounts out of me."_

"_I wouldn't even dream of it."_

_Snowe handed over the drawings, and Arnold put on his reading glasses. For several minutes, he didn't make a sound; he just stood there studying each page. When he finally looked back up, his face was filled with astonishment. He looked back at the papers and then back at Snowe again. It was like a light bulb appeared over his head._

"_W-what is it? You going to hand out my measurements to the town? Well, I assure you, there's nothing embarrassing about them, so don't bother wasting your time."_

"_Is this your work, Vingerhut?" He asked, completely ignoring the accusation._

"_Yeah, why, is something wrong with it? I can tweak a few things if need be." Snowe folded his arms, frustrated over speculating just what the jerk was up to this time._

"_No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just, this is a brilliant design. Very fashionable. Do you have other ideas?"_

_Arnold started to radiate greed, like he always did when he saw money. But this wasn't money, or at least it wasn't yet. Snowe took a second to answer, trying to distinguish whether or not Arnold was pulling his chain. Something like that wasn't above the man, but Snowe knew him well enough to realize whatever he was thinking surpassed his petty little grudge._

"_Yeah. It's kind of a hobby of mine, but getting this stuff custom-made isn't cheap. Most of them just sit around collecting dust."_

_As those words left Snowe's mouth, any ill will he previously had for the boy faded away just like a dream. All he could see now was the money to be had. Arnold could pretty much make anything, but his own creativity was lacking, and that had always held him back. He knew clothes and fashion trends like that back of his hand, so he knew what he held now was more then marketable; all he had to do was buy these from Snowe and the days of constantly relying on commissions to make ends meet would be gone._

"_I think me and you are going to get along just fine from now on, kid. Bring down those dusty old things and let's talk some business!" He patted Snowe's shoulder roughly. The young man just stood there, extremely disturbed. Eventually he complied, and by the end of the day, the two of them had an arrangement. _

_As the years went by, the old shop became known for its unique fashions. It was how Snowe got most of his income, but hardly anyone knew that. He used his critter extermination job as a front and to keep in shape, but that didn't pay much at all. He had decided to remain anonymous, because he was afraid people wouldn't buy if they knew the designer, and he didn't want to put Arnold's business or his money in any kind of jeopardy. _

_Arnold later confided in him that he was constantly stressed about losing the place, since it had been in financial decline for years. Ever since that confession, Snowe stopped disliking the man for good, since he could finally piece together Arnold's behavior. He had been taking out his frustrations on Snowe the whole time. The fact that he was born into money just made him the ideal punching bag. And Snowe certainly wasn't a stranger to blaming other people for his problems. Lazlo was the living proof of that._

_In the end, it didn't make either one of them particularly wealthy individuals, but they both had enough money to live comfortably, and that was satisfactory. Besides, the old shop was now considered one of Razril's little treasures, and Arnold took great pride in it, more so then anything else. It had been in the family for generations, thus its security was top priority. That still didn't stop them from sporadically cracking jokes about how people would react if they knew what they were wearing. _

_Snowe would watch the shop every once in awhile, but for the most part, he would keep the new material coming. Interestingly enough, the staircase never did get repainted even after the two became good friends. Arnold told him something along the lines of "it makes the place stand out" when Snowe finally offered to match it back up with the rest of the building. _

_So that was how Snowe Vingerhut got stuck with a pink staircase the rest of his days, and he supposed it served him right._

…After some more mental reassurance, he came to his senses. Grabbing underneath Lazlo's arms, he lifted him up and then maneuvered the man's arm over his shoulder to steady him. He and Lazlo were going to have one long stroll through town together, on display for everyone to see. Snowe was comforted only by the fact that most people were asleep by now.

"Huh, what are you doing? We going somewhere or somethin'?" Lazlo looked at Snowe questioningly. Obviously, he hadn't thought about where he was going to sleep tonight. Or maybe he had and where he had been sitting seconds ago was just fine, which only proved to him further that Lazlo definitely couldn't be left alone, anywhere.

"Yeah, we're going to my place. It is a bit of a walk, and it isn't very spacious or anything special, but you can't go to an inn like this, and I'm definitely not leaving you out here."

"Haha, Snowe, you're really something, you know that?" He leaned his head on Snowe's shoulder, laughing into it. "I spent years alone in that drab stone room, remember? Anything's better then that, and I'm willing to bet it you've decorated it fabulously!"

Snowe felt a stab of guilt at the mentioning of Lazlo's former living arrangements, even if it wasn't directly his fault. He knew Lazlo had wanted and deserved to be in the knight's quarters along with everyone else, but for some reason Vincent insisted on the castle room.

His guilt was quickly forgotten when he heard the second half of Lazlo's statement, because he realized he hadn't brought up it out of anger or to incite guilt. Instead, Lazlo was just trying to make him feel better, but the result only got him flustered. It was true; he did spend amble amounts of time decorating, more so then any normal person would have. He couldn't help blushing.

"Hmm, you look cute when you blush. I should make you do it more often."

Snowe's face just turned redder_. W-w-what? He's just drunk. Ignore him, and focus on the task at hand. _ThenSnowe recalled some smart person having stated people were most truthful when they were drunk, and if that were the case, he wondered if it meant Lazlo liked him...like that. "Cute" wasn't exactly what you normally called another guy, unless you were Aldo and the other guy was Ted. _No, he couldn't have meant it like that, stupid. He's just teasing you….and he's doing a fine job of it…Damnit, focus!_

"Shu—j-just c-come on, we need to get going!" Snowe started to storm off, dragging Lazlo along, whip lashing him in the process. Snowe slowed down right away after he noticed his rash movement yanked Lazlo around like a rag doll. Lazlo didn't say anything about it though. He didn't need to be sober to understand that he hit a weak spot. _So he responds to my flirting, huh? Oh, this is just too good. No, this is great. Let's see just how far I can push him. Heh._ Lazlo's mind began working again even if his body couldn't, and now he had a brand new game to play; never mind the fact that it entailed giving away one of his deepest secrets. With the alcohol affecting his mind, he just didn't care as long as it meant having fun. It just so happened that making Snowe blush and struggle with how to react was more then enough incentive to keep running his mouth off.

It was going to be a long walk indeed.

**Endnotes:** Yeah, Snowe has a strange life filled with strange, fucked up people. I guess the main point here was establishing how Snowe can afford to, well, live, and that Lazlo does have some physical attraction going on there. Next up, both Snowe and Lazlo try to execute their respective "plans" on the way home.


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Heart to Heart?

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami.

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews again you guys. I try my best to develop things out and not to rush, because I know how annoying it can be if "they just get together." XD This chapter is mainly just conversation, but it was stuff that had to be out in the open. Hope you enjoy.

Snowe was right. The streets were mostly vacant, aside from the Razril knights on guard duty through out the town and the occasional bar goer. The shops were closed down, so Snowe knew it had to be at least past ten in the evening. At the pace they were going, bogged down by Lazlo hanging off of him, barely able to walk even with aid, it could take at least forty five minutes to reach their destination. Snowe just felt fortunate Razril's new government spends amble amounts of money on street lighting; otherwise the trip back would be utter hell. Now would not be an ideal time to get mugged.

As they walked, Snowe thought about his original plan to get some information out of Lazlo. Despite how crazy things turned out, he couldn't deny that this was the perfect opportunity to get some answers, and it wasn't like Lazlo couldn't talk. He had disproved that ten times over, but whether or not he could get some lucid answers to some serious questions was another story.

Lazlo wasn't exactly in the most serious of moods; however, at the very least it was a chance, and perhaps Lazlo would be even more likely to give him truthful answers in this condition. Sure, he could just bullshit his way out of anything that didn't suit his fancy, but Snowe was confident enough in his ability to tell if Lazlo was lying to him or screwing with him. Before he could come up with a question to toss Lazlo's way, he spoke up yet again. Snowe had to stop himself from sighing.

"Do we have to walk allllll the way?" Lazlo put on his most convincing pouty face for Snowe to witness. Snowe took one look at it and knew his friend was starting up again. There was no way that expression was for real, but he knew ignoring Lazlo wasn't going to make their walk any shorter. Plus, the first step was getting Lazlo talking, so he could bombard him with some not-so-idiotic questions of his own.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do. There are no carriages out this late, and I already told you an inn isn't an option," Snowe stated matter-of-factly.

Lazlo grinned, seeing yet another opening. "Hmmm, I know…….you could carry me!"

It took a second for the proposal to register into his brain, but after it did, Snowe was blushing yet again. _Yes, that's two points for me. This is just too easy._

He wondered where all this weird talk was coming from. Lazlo had never, ever said anything like the things he was saying now in the past. It was almost mischievous; no, it was boarding on suggestive, or perhaps it was supposed to be. Snowe didn't know what to make of all his bizarre chatter. All he knew was that Lazlo was the strangest drunk he'd ever observed. Snowe guessed he was experiencing mood swings.

"N-no w—look there's just no way I can carry you that far anyway. I'm, well, not in as good of shape as I used to be."

"Could've fooled me. You look just the same as you did back then. Not a day older, and I can still feel some muscles under there." Lazlo poked at Snowe's chest, nearly making him freeze up in the process.

Snowe looked away this time, to hide the heat rising to his face_. Heh. Another point for me._ If he couldn't stop it, he sure wasn't going to let Lazlo see him blushing like an adolescent girl if he could help it!

"I-I'm being serious, Lazlo! I can't carry you. You said it yourself; that rune gives you additional strength. So have some sympathy for us normal folks…." With his head still turned away, Snowe didn't even notice Lazlo's change in demeanor. At the mere mentioning of the rune, his smirk faded and his facial expression darkened. "Speaking of your rune, it sure doesn't give you any extra alcohol tolerance, does it?"

Silence was all that followed his statement. For a brief moment, Snowe thought he might have finally gotten this under control. That is, until he turned his head back toward Lazlo. What he saw told a different story. The brown haired young man looked sorrowful.

"Humph, no, but guess what it does give me?"

Snowe couldn't even get in an apology for his careless joke before that cryptic question came out at him. However, it did seem to have a purpose, because Lazlo looked dead serious, but not angry. He figured it was a good idea to play along. At least, Lazlo wasn't teasing him right now.

"Umm, I don't know. Protection..?" He didn't know what else to say. The rune was powerful; he had seen it enough times in action to know that much, but aside from that, his mind was blank. Well, it did look splendid and shiny when he used it, but Snowe doubted that was the type answer Lazlo was looking for.

"Heh, yeah, but in exchange for eternal life! No one else knows this, but I can't age with this thing stuck on me, and if I do die? Well, the rune's charming killing extravaganza will start up all over again; only no one will be able to stop it next time. So, you see, I'm fucking stuck with it forever, just like that Ted chap. Now I know why he was always so gloomy. Hahahaha. Because it is just so exciting knowing that you are going to get to watch everyone around you grow old and die." Lazlo paused barely biting back more bitter laughter.

"Lazlo, I-I never—"

Lazlo apparently wasn't probing for a reply, at least not yet. It looked like he was at last getting to voice something that had been on his mind for a very long time.

"That's why…that's the main reason why I refused to become Lino's successor, you know; not because my identity was an error. I just didn't want to sit on that throne hundreds of years, watching war after war being fought, city after city grow or disappear off the map, person after person die: it just wasn't practical. I couldn't put up with that, nor could I handle faking my own death someday and running away from my responsibilities. Heh, the people would never understand or accept my immortality even if **I did**. Hahaha, you see? It's all just one big joke, and it's all on me!"

Snowe slowed down their pace considerably to fully digest Lazlo's emotionally disturbing confession. He had never once given deep thought to what bearing that rune meant for Lazlo long term. He merely figured the prince had overcome the obstacles needed to master it, and now he was safe for the rest of his life, problem solved, no big deal, right? Snowe Vingerhut felt so stupid for not giving it more serious reflection.

Really, it was so obvious. That rune was meant to take lives, but Lazlo had stopped it, had satisfied it somehow. If it was ever to detach from him, it would start up a new cycle. Just that fact alone meant he was under constant pressure. Never mind that he was made immortal on top of it all, and even that made perfect sense. The only true way to stop the rune's thirst was Lazlo, and therefore; he must keep on existing, or else it would just search for another worthy bearer. It was so very simple. His continued existence was saving lives, and he was headed down a truly selfless road ever since that day he overcame death itself.

Snowe had just learned why Lazlo wasn't so ecstatic about life anymore without even having to ask. But, somehow, it didn't make him feel any better-off knowing. He just felt empty. The source of Lazlo' suffering was more complicated then he could ever have imagined, and the worst part was he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

He did have split-second thought about the rune's alter where agedly the Queen of Obel took it from, but he dismissed the thought. If the solution was that straightforward, he doubted Lazlo would still be bearing the rune, or so many people would have feel victim to it for so long. _Is the alter gone, or is it that it can't be returned?_ Those questions would just have to go unanswered for the time being. He didn't want to ask something obvious and ruin the already tense atmosphere: not when Lazlo was opening up to him like this.

"Lazlo..I'm so sorry. I never even considered what it could still be doing to you. I just thought you were safe from its power and that was that. I don't know wh—"

"So did I at first….but you know what? Living forever isn't what I'm really the most afraid of; it's being alone. No one is going to want to be around me once they realize what's going on. Who'd really want to stick around a person who never changes, while they do? That's why I just keep staying aw—"

For once, it was Snowe's turn to interrupt. "That's not true, Lazlo! _I would_. I've been waiting for you to come back all this time, and I could care less if you're immortal or whatever. I'm just happy you're back. None of that other shit matters to me."

Snowe had just blurted out what first came to mind; it was a pure emotional reaction. He didn't think through how it would sound or what it could mean. After he said it, though, he was mentally smacking himself about how damn corny it came out, or worse, how romantic it sounded. _Did I really just say that? Oh god.. _His cheeks became warm for what felt like the millionth time_. But I was honest..it really doesn't matter to me as long as he's back._

All embarrassment washed away when he saw Lazlo's smile returning. It didn't matter how clichéd Snowe's little speech had turned out. All that mattered was that it looked and felt truthful to Lazlo. The troubled man didn't know if Snowe would keep feeling the same way as the years went by, but he sure looked sincere right here and now, and that meant more to him then he could ever admit.

Lazlo saw some hope in the future for the first time in years. He had to admit that Razril might very well have been his last attempt at finding some stability before giving up and moving on entirely. He was thankful he came back to accept Snowe's invitation, so very thankful. Lazlo looked at Snowe, who just stared back speechless but no longer flustered. He just kept looking at him, even after Snowe put his attention back on the street. Someone had to get them home. Finally, Lazlo felt a sense of tranquility return to him, and the playful game came right back along with it. Obviously, he wasn't sobering up just yet.

"Your hair is so pretty Snowe. I've always noticed how it turns blonde in the sunlight. Hmm, I wonder why I've never mentioned it before."

_Well, gee golly, maybe it's because you have never been completely drunk off your ass before? W-ait, WHAT? One minute he's revealing his soul, and the next he is making evocative comments about my hair?_

Snowe just didn't know what to make of Lazlo's commentary anymore. Unmistakably, he was dead serious only a few minutes prior about the rune, so Snowe was sincerely starting to doubt that these remarks were just teasing or random drivel. As luck would have it, he was all out of blushes, but that still didn't make him any less confused and curious. He wanted to know if Lazlo was, believe it or not, making advances at him. It sure sounded like it, but at the same time, it was tough to let himself believe that was feasible. He couldn't be that lucky, could he?

In the end, Snowe concluded that he could only know for sure when Lazlo was back in his right mind. Then, maybe, he could muster up the courage to ask him; or not. Either way, he wanted to steer the conversation away from his body parts before Lazlo gave him a heart attack. Snowe thought back to their conversation at dinner, when Lazlo had told him he was his best friend. It was as good as topic as any, and he did want to know where he stood on the friendship ladder.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I really think it looks beau—" Lazlo totally misunderstood and rightly so; Snowe hadn't exactly specified.

"N-not about my hair! About me being your _best_ friend. I'm just wondering because you know so many people. How could I be? I mean, I believed the friend part, but surely someone else tops me in that department."

"Huh?" It took some recollecting just figure out what he was referring to, but eventually Lazlo remembered. "Oh, yeah, I meant it. It has been quite a few years, and everyone has sort of moved on without me. Granted, I haven't precisely stayed in touch either, but they've all got their own separate lives now. I've lost my connection with most of them, honestly, even Kenneth and Paula. You're the only one with whom I haven't," Lazlo paused for a second thinking back, "You asked me to come back with you during my farewell party, and then you asked me back again during the rune cannon conflict. No one else has expressed that much desire just to spend time with me like they used too, ya know? I've just been too stupid to realize it until recently. '_Even my own father and sister…just focused on preparing me for my future responsibilities. I know they cared, but I-It didn't feel like the family I've dreamt of'… _You really are the closest friend I've got now, Snowe._"_

Snowe didn't expect such a long, heart felt answer, but it was more then he could have ever hoped for. At the same time it was depressing too. Out of all the people who knew Lazlo, none of them really made an effort to spend time with him. He could almost understand why, with Lazlo being here and there all the time, but still, it just didn't seem right. Of course, none of them knew Lazlo for as long as he did. They didn't grow up with him like he did. Ninety percent of their memories didn't include Lazlo in them like his did. Looking at it that way, it was little wonder why Snowe could never stop thinking about Lazlo coming back. He really didn't want a life without him in it, even if he was willing to accept one if he had too.

"Thanks..that means a lot, and I'm glad you came back. I was starting to think you never would." His face softened considerably and he felt relaxed, for once, around Lazlo.

Unfortunately for Snowe, Lazlo wasn't content with this quiet stress-free situation they now found themselves in. It was boring, and he knew damn well Snowe had used that question to change the subject. It just wasn't acceptable. _Well, well, since he got to ask a personal question, it is only fair I get to ask one too. Ha._

"Hey, Snowe?" Lazlo broke the silence and steered Snowe's attention back to him. Snowe noticed the grin playing on his best friend's face. He had completely changed moods once again. _Oh no, what now?!_

"What is Lazlo?" Snowe stubbornly gave in. His lack of enthusiasm showed clearly through the tone of his voice.

"Do you still have that collar?"

Lazlo watched as Snowe's face turned red yet again. He couldn't believe how predictable and easy it was to get him all hot and bothered. Snowe, on the other hand, was seriously considering knocking Lazlo out.

"L-let's NOT go there, okay?"

That wasn't going suffice, Lazlo thought as he retorted, "Heyyyy, I answered your question, so you need to answer mine! So, do you?" He would have winked along with that statement if had the capacity to do so.

The young rune bearer just watched as Snowe contemplated it. Lazlo did have a point; it was only fair. He sighed in resignation.

"Yes," he replied, but it was only a whisper.

"I'm sorry. What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said yes. I still have it. Are you happy now?"

Lazlo just beamed from ear to ear, like he just won the largest prize at the fair. Snowe wasn't sure he wanted to know why the guy was so fascinated with his collar right now, not with him totally wasted and giggly. _Why did I ever think wearing something like that was a good idea in the first place?_ Still, it was the truth. He had kept all of his outfits, even the rags to serve as a reminder to never do anything so stupid again.

His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes met the familiar old clothing shop. He pointed it at it so Lazlo was in sync with where they were heading. _Thank goodness! We are here. I'm saved.._

"Hey, your staircase is pink."

_I knew it. I knew he would never let that escape his attention. Damnit._

**Endnotes:** I suppose they both accomplished what they wanted. Haha, poor Snowe. Anyways, I hope Lazlo wasn't too unbelievable. I've seen some drunken family members go through some major mood swings, so that's where I got that from. As far as Lazlo's problems go; it is fairly typical for Suikoden heroes. He's got some trauma from the whole ordeal too (I'm sure knowingly killing yourself isn't all shits and giggles..) and family issues, but I'll touch on that later. Either way, point was, Lazlo would have never told anyone under normal circumstances. Snowe wasn't so easy to write either. Lol But, since he had to multitask and deal with Lazlo's rants, I just figured he wouldn't be able to come up with the greatest replies.

Anyways, next: Snowe attempts to get Lazlo to just shut up and go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Reaching the Threshold

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami

**Authors Note:** Okay, I owe an apology don't I? XD I have decent reason for not updating though, I swear. Summer classes started and I had anatomy and physiology, which basically means I got ass rapped with nearly two exams a week for almost two months. Anyways, that's over and I hope to resume updating regularly again, and hopefully, hopefully, finish this before fall starts. Haha. I just hope my already crappy writing skillz haven't degenerated further during the down time.

………………………………………………………………..

They stood there in front of the stairs, Lazlo still grinning at the other's expense. Snowe just sighed, mentally exhausted from the night's happenings. He never did function well under stress; as anyone in Razril would happily attest to.

"Uh, I'll explain the color later. Come on. Grab the handle bar and I'll help you up."

"Can't you just ca—"

"I-I already told you, no," he said, trying to sound stern, but ultimately it came out as a weak whine.

He figured getting his way would be more trouble than it was worth, so Lazlo eventually complied, shakily grabbing the wood. He had to smother back a laugh when he noticed how the dark brown of his gloves contrasted with the pink.

Lazlo figured the night was still young, leaving him plenty of time for "fun." He'd be damned if he couldn't get into some interesting situations in Snowe's place. In reality, it was quite late, almost twelve in the evening. All Snowe wanted to do was toss him on the bed and go hide in the closet until morning. _Shame that's not really an option_, Snowe thought inwardly.

After readjusting Lazlo's arm over his shoulder, he started dragging the both of them up. Lazlo seemed to put in the most minimal amount of effort towards the endeavor, as if to spite Snowe for not carrying him. When they reached the top, he fumbled through his pocket for the key while Lazlo leaned against the wall for support.

"Oh…please..please..be there," Snowe prayed, between pants. Finally, his fingers brushed against familiar metal. "Whew, found it."

Lazlo simply watched his friend's mechanisms with interest: Snowe making acquaintances with drunks, Snowe picking off other people's plates, Snowe bitching out bar mistresses, Snowe owning his own home, and now Snowe stressing out over a damn key. It was all so plain and normal, but to him it was all brand new, and he hadn't even been here a full day yet. He couldn't wait to see every aspect of Snowe's life he had been missing out on all these years. _Heh, when did I get so nosy? Oh well. Open the door already Snowe…_

Indeed, Snowe just stood there, key in hand and with a blank expression. He was briefly mulling over how he'd left the house this morning. _Did I leave anything out carelessly..? I think I cleaned up. I don't want him walking in with things out of place….Ugh..who cares Snowe!_

"It's called a key. You see….oh..heh.. you grab it firmly but gently and guide it into the hole and then angle it—"

That's about when Snowe's brain shattered into pieces, toning out whatever horrors the sentence continued into, his eyes not on Lazlo's face, but instead directly on his hand movements. Unbelievably, they were mimicking his words. And that's when he blushed like he had never blushed before, only this time it was ten times as powerful, because there was absolutely no ambiguity about the underlying meaning of THAT little jewel of dialogue. The way he said it and the hands left no room for doubt.

_Oh runes, this cannot be happening! I did not just hear Lazlo, of all people, use a key for sexual innuendo. It's Lazlo! Lazlo… I'll just pretend I didn't hear it. Right. Pretend that everything is normal. _

Snowe didn't have the guts to call him out on it: plain and simple. Logic told him it wouldn't make a difference, only create an even more awkward situation that he didn't know how to handle. Frankly, the only brush with perversion he had was with the way those pirates and Lawrence talked about women, and of course that was never directed toward _him. _Snowe couldn't believe how uncomfortable this sort of thing could feel. He felt like a naive, insecure teenager.

"I-I know how to u-use the key, damnit! I was just thinking….…A-a-and now we are going in and **you** are going to s-shut up and go to bed, immediately. Do you understand me?!"

Snowe didn't really allow Lazlo the chance to hand out a smartass answer, because he had the front door wide open within seconds. For the second time that night, Lazlo got whiplashed and forced inside. Still holding onto Lazlo, he reached to the right side of the entrance, where he knew there was a chair by one of the windows.

"Here. Just sit down while I go light the lamps, okay?"

Lazlo nodded his head and did as he was told while watching Snowe quickly disappear into the darkness. The few practical neurons that were still firing off wondered if, perhaps, he'd taken things a little too far. Snowe had actually looked genuinely irritated this time. Lazlo kicked the thought aside pretty quickly. What was done was done, and as far as he was concerned, one way or another, that had gained him his threshold for the night. He felt almost satisfied. Unknown to Lazlo, his sense of peace was just the alcohol finally showing signs of wearing off.

Across the room, Snowe was also thinking silently. _I guess I was a little harsh on him. Any normal person would have found that funny and laughed it off, right? That's just the way friends joke around..I think. That was probably all he was doing… and I yelled at him. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Snowe continued on with his streak of denial as he worked on the real task at hand. Lazlo watched as the fire rune flashed its symbol momentarily into the air before fading, leaving the kerosene lamp intact and expertly lit. Lazlo knew for a fact that that was illegal. You weren't supposed to use runes in such a domestic manner; otherwise, every other dumbass in the world would burn his house down. Not that Lazlo minded; it was just another one of Snowe's habits he found oh-so fascinating for some reason.

Several minutes later, Snowe had all four of them lit, and Lazlo could finally see Snowe's home in its entirety, minus some intricate details. All and all, the set-up was quite simple. They were in what seemed to be the bedroom, but it was completely open to the kitchen, so he wasn't sure if "bedroom" was the accurate assumption. On the right wall, he could see a large bed placed vertically against it, and directly across from the bed was a work desk positioned decisively on the opposite side. Past there he could barely make out the kitchen with only a glare of light reflecting off the stove's surface.

There were several paintings on the walls, rugs on the floor, and other minor pieces of furniture, but it was too dark to really make out the details, so Lazlo gave up on trying and focused his attention back on Snowe, who was currently by the bed pealing the covers away tidily. It looked like he had calmed down considerably. When he was done he walked back over to Lazlo.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and overacting. I'm just tired is all. Haha.." Snowe nervously watched Lazlo's expression. He was met by a familiar grin. That was more than good enough for Snowe. "Anyway, you must be worn-out by now too. Let's get you to bed."

"I'm not really that tired yet," Lazlo stopped when Snowe's face arranged itself back into a frustrated grimace, "but I am dizzy, so I'll lie down."

Lazlo ended with a playful smirk. Keeping Snowe constantly on edge was entertaining, but he did feel like winding down for the night, at least a little. With that modest bit of reassurance, Snowe lifted him up and led him over to the bed where he had pealed the covers away just a few minutes prior. Lazlo let himself flop down and felt the wooziness dissipate.

Before he could get too comfortable, he was jolted alert by Snowe, or rather what Snowe was doing. He felt the straps on his shoes loosen and then come off entirely. _Oh right, I forgot. People don't normally sleep with their shoes on._ Lazlo normally did, being out on the road all the time. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever took his shoes off before bed, pealed the covers a back for him, or anything of the sort. Maybe no one ever had, and if they did, it was probably Snowe when they were kids. It felt nice.

"Can you lift your arms up for me, Lazlo? Your, uh armor plate thing is still on."

Lazlo almost giggled at Snowe's description, but it made sense. His choice of armor wasn't the norm. Even he had to admit the logic was idiotic. He'd probably be just as dead if someone stabbed him directly in the liver or stomach, but all he bothered protecting was his heart.

He obeyed, and Snowe gently took off his jacket and hung it neatly on the coat hanger next to the bed. The thin piece of metal came off next. Snowe gave it a good looking over and shook his head disapprovingly before neatly setting it aside as well. Next off came the gloves. Snowe paused when he detached the second one revealing the rune's mark. Curiously, he ran his fingers across it trying to feel for a difference in skin texture, but just like a normal rune, it caused none.

He caught himself prying and instantly lowered the hand back down. Lazlo was looking right at him, a mixture of emotions playing on his face.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't meant too. I just—" Snowe apologized, bowing his head, knowing he had again unintentionally hit a sore spot.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

Snowe looked back up, relived, and then reached out to tuck Lazlo in. Once the covers were around him he walked to the lamps and stopped at the last and farthest one. _It's probably a good idea to leave at least one on just in case Lazlo needs a glass of water or something._

Lazlo just watched quietly, still musing over getting tucked into bed. He couldn't help it; it was such a new sensation. To a normal person it would have meant nothing, but to a boy who grew up in the servant's quarters and then in a room all by himself it was a fairly new experience. He wondered if maybe Snowe had done this when they were kids, before that day with Vincent at the dinner table. Or maybe even his mother before her death. He couldn't remember, no matter how hard he wracked his brain for the answer.

Snowe finished with the lamps and walked back over. "Good night. If you need anything just tell me." With that said, he started walking back over toward the chair Lazlo sat on when they first came in.

"Wait. Where are you going to sleep?"

"Huh? Oh, the chair. Don't worry about me, It's comfortabl—"

"There's plenty of room on the bed Snowe. This ridiculous thing could fit three people if it had too."

Snowe went into a cold sweat. If Lazlo hadn't been acting so strange the better part of the night, this wouldn't even be an issue, but Snowe wasn't so sure he felt comfortable sleeping in the same bed as Lazlo after the whole key fiasco. He could talk himself into a pool of denial all he wanted, but the fact still remained: he knew deep down Lazlo's comments weren't a total "joke."

"T-thanks, but I don't want to disturb you. I'll be fi—."

It wasn't that he thought Lazlo do something ludicrous like try raping him or anything. Hell, the thought of Lazlo making a move on him was a pretty welcoming thought: not that he'd ever admit it. It was just, dealing with Lazlo when he wasn't, well, _Lazlo_ was nerve-racking. Snowe was barely getting used to even being around the normal, sober side of Lazlo again after so many years apart.

"If you sleep over there, I'm not sleeping at all, so make your decision before I drag myself off of here."

Lazlo lifted himself back into a sitting position to show he wasn't backing down on his threat. Snowe realized he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and Lazlo had been acting more normal since they arrived anyway. In the light of all eternity, it didn't matter, and goodness knows a nice bed to pass out on sounded nice.

"Alright, alright don't get up. I'm coming….Uh, one question though?"

He just had to get a response, if only to judge Lazlo's state of mind one final time.

"What?"

"You're not going to do anything weird to my, uhh, _hair_ or anything, right?"

Lazlo just looked astonished by the fact that Snowe finally, really, truly called him out about his behavior. Well, it was as direct of a mentioning as he would probably ever get. For now, he was simply glad to have concrete proof that his efforts didn't go entirely unnoticed.

"I still can't even see straight. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Good point."

With that, he made his way around to the other side and situated himself under the covers, ready to get some much needed, much _deserved _rest.

**Endnotes: ** Again, sorry if it was rusty. Getting back into writing this was kind of hard, but I said I wouldn't pussy out, so I won't. Yes, drunkard Lazlo is finally going bye bye. I honestly wish he could stay wasted for the entire story, but, uh, that's wouldn't really work out very well. The key thing was pushing it as far as it would go without going wayyyy far out of character.

Next up: Lazlo's mommy issues? Hmm that could be fun.


	11. Chapter 11: The Music Box

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Well, here's another flashback chapter. Someone reviewed asking for an explanation about Lazlo's family figuring it out, so I was able to work that in. I hope it's not too cliché. I'm fairly sure the music box is official though. I think. XD I hate writing Flare and Lino. I can never get them to feel right.

It didn't appear Lazlo was intending to sleep anytime soon. He was on his back staring at the ceiling, and he had been ever since Snowe joined him on the bed. Not a word left his mouth, so Snowe figured he was in deep thought about something. The eldest man wanted to just go to sleep, since Lazlo wasn't exactly bothering him, but he didn't feel comfortable doing so until Lazlo did. It was an irrational fear, but he was worried Lazlo would leave the house in his condition.

So Snowe waited, and waited, and waited, even closing his eyes pretending to fall asleep only to peek, and find Lazlo in the same state. If it wasn't for the fact that Lazlo blinked every so often, he would've sworn the guy clocked out with his eyes open. Thirty minutes passed, and Snowe was starting to get frustrated. The solitary lamp gave off enough light for him to see Lazlo clearly enough. Logically the same would have to apply the other way around. _Surely, he's noticed I've been watching him.._

Patiently waiting wasn't accomplishing anything. Snowe began a new, passive aggressive, approach: shifting positions and sighing loudly. Still, there was no change. Lazlo was either blatantly ignoring him or subconsciously drowning his efforts out. He was about to finally just straight out tell Lazlo to go to sleep when he heard something escape from the other man's lips. It was definitely Lazlo's voice, but what he said wasn't coherent.

"Hmm…hm…hm….."

It sounded like a melody to a song, but Snowe couldn't recall ever having heard it before. It was a simple melancholy but peaceful tune; not a lullaby or a piece traveling musicians would perform. _It sounds…more like something that would come out of a music box, maybe? Strange..why would Lazlo be..well I suppose it is kind of nice. _Snowe shifted over on to his side, watching Lazlo, wordlessly listening.

_Lazlo felt a sting of guilt over leaving so abruptly, but he would have time to meet up with Snowe later, and give him an answer. Right now, it was best to go along with the king's request for a private meeting. __**The war is over, isn't it? My job is done…so I wonder what this is about. Heh, I suppose it must be regarding my "death" and what to do about the rune.**_

_He continued to follow silently down the stairs, to the lower deck, and eventually into Lino's room. Flare was sitting quietly on a chair by the desk. Lazlo noticed her demeanor was off. The woman who was normally calm and commanding seemed dazed, like she was in a dream. __**How odd.**_

"_Lazlo, please sit down..Flare and I have something important to tell you, and it isn't something you're expecting, trust me." King Lino pulled out a chair for him, his eyes glittering with what appeared to be excitement, but why, Lazlo wondered. Bewildered, Lazlo sat down. Whatever this was, he wasn't going to be able to get out of hearing it. This was Lino after all._

"_Is this about the rune, your highness?" Lazlo asked, eager to get the ball rolling, so he could get this over with and sneak back to his to reflect on what he was going to do next with his life. During the war, he pretty much lost hope in having a future, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore, and Snowe's inquiry had really given him something to mull over tonight._

"_Um, well, yes, I suppose the rune is a part of it, but that's not..I guess there is no way of beating around the bush about this….Lazlo, you're my son."_

"…_What?" Lazlo wasn't sure he heard that right. It was pretty much a completely insane statement._

_Flare abruptly spoke, "It's true."_

"_I know it is hard to believe. I've suspected it for quite some time because of your age, when your friends said you washed up ashore, the color of your eyes, among other physical similarities, and even your adaption to the rune, but I still wasn't sure, so I kept quiet, but that changed the night before the final battle. Do you recall the discussion we had?"_

_Lazlo was too stunned to speak. He just nodded silently, revisiting the events of that night in his head._

"_I told you about the circumstances of my wife's death and how the rune began its transfer. After you left, I secretly followed you to the deck of the ship. You were just looking out at the sea, but then I heard something that proved my assumption. Do you remember what you did?"_

_Lazlo thought back on it. He wanted to be alone for awhile to think, or more precisely, say goodbye to the world. He recalled that much__**. I went up to the deck because it was quiet and I could look out to the ocean as far as I could see. I…I..that's all…..Wait! That song, the one I heard from inside the rune, I hummed it to myself. That's right. I wanted to remember the words more than anything, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.**_

"_The song..I was trying to sing it, but I couldn't remember the words. I had been trying ever since I first heard it, so it was the last thing I wanted to do before I died. In the end, I couldn't though." Lazlo felt saddened at the memory. _

_Flare looked up at Lazlo, as if waking up from her dream state. A single tear rolled down her face as she smiled. Lino looked just as content. The king no longer had any doubts in his mind. He gently unlocked the drawer on the front of his desk and pulled out a small music box. Anyone could tell just by the way he handled it that it was one of his most cherished possessions. He lent over, grabbing Lazlo's hands and cupping them around the object._

"_You couldn't remember the words Lazlo…because there are none. Go on now. Have a listen."_

_Lazlo opened his shaking hands, revealing the tiny golden box, decorated with pearls and assorted sea shells. Even though it had substantial wear and tear, it was still remarkably beautiful. He carefully opened the lid and all went silent. The only thing that seemed to exist on the planet at that moment was the sound being emitted from the tiny container. _

"_This…this was the only thing recovered after the attack. It belonged to her. Hmm…It is a miracle it still works."_

_Lazlo didn't hear a word Lino said. He was still focused solely on the music. The image of the woman staring lovingly down at him flashed in his mind again, again, and again, until the realization struck him like a landslide. One word escaped Lazlo's mouth before he sobbed in earnest._

"_Mother…?"_

_That woman in his dream: that single serene soul within the rune was his own mother. No wonder her presence had been nothing like the others. There was no regret, sorrow, or anger given off by her: just warmth._

_The following months were filled with celebration. All three of them would sit together and talk for hours on end about anything and everything concerning their family; Lazlo had so many questions. For a time, he considered those the happiest weeks of his life, but it didn't last. Soon the family gatherings shifted away from the fond reminiscence of his mother, long before her death, to politics and eventually to his role as heir to the new nation's throne. It didn't matter how he hard he tried; Lazlo couldn't regain the years he had missed, and he couldn't obtain the kind of relationship he sought after with his father and sister. Ultimately, he gave up trying….._

Several minutes passed before Lazlo abruptly stopped, leaving the room quiet again. Snowe waited to see if Lazlo was planning on continuing, but he just went back to burning holes into the ceiling.

"Um, where was that song from?" Snowe broke the silence. If Lazlo wasn't planning on getting in any shut eye, Snowe figured he might as well make the best of it, and start up a conversation. He was curious now. Lazlo turned his head toward the voice. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he'd forgotten Snowe was there to hear him.

"Hmm? Oh, I started hearing it when I got the rune, but……it's really from my mother's music box. She was one of its victims, so I guess her soul was responsible for me hearing—"

"Wait….her soul?! How's that even possible? I mean, doesn't the rune just kill its bearer? I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Snowe felt heartless for raising a question _like that_ right after Lazlo just revealed information about a topic so personal. Sure, Snowe had heard the stories about the late queen of Obel, just like everyone else, but Lazlo himself never mentioned anything about her.

Lazlo didn't take offense. He felt more silly then anything, telling Snowe that when he couldn't possibly fully understand without knowing more about the Rune of Punishment. Only a hand full of people knew the details of what he saw in his visions after using the rune.

"It's okay. I forgot you didn't know about it. When the rune..takes the life of the bearer, their soul seems to remain behind inside it, or at least an impression of the person does. Every time I'd pass out, I would see them, the people who fell to the rune. They…were so full of regret, anger, and envy, as if they were trapped. I would have to fight them in my dreams, and when I did, it felt like they were freed: all of them except for her. S-she was the last one I saw, and she wasn't like the rest…."

Lazlo stopped momentarily, lifting a hand to his face covering his eyes. Clearly, he was trying to stop himself from crying, but he was not entirely successful.

"Lazlo.." Snowe spoke in a pitiable attempt at comfort; however, he was cut off.

"I-I didn't have to fight her. She wasn't like the others; her feelings were peaceful and tender. S-she just stood there, smiling down at me, while that music played. Her face was the last thing I saw before everything went dark and silent…I never got to release her. I didn't even know who she was!" Lazlo paused briefly, emotions getting the better of him, "Sometimes, I still hear that melody in my mind, and I wonder if she's still in there, imprisoned. I c-couldn't…" Lazlo could not speak anymore without his voice breaking, and Snowe could see a few stray tears escape from beneath his arm.

Suddenly, Lazlo felt something warm touch his free hand. The contact swiftly turned into a gentle grasp. Lazlo withdrew his other hand from his eyes, and what he saw surprised him. Snowe was sitting there, just holding his hand. For once, there wasn't any insecurity clouding Snowe's features. No, for the first time in a long while, Snowe wasn't embarrassed or afraid of some bullshit, made-up repercussions. He knew his response was right, because it _felt_ right.

"Lazlo, listen to me," Snowe looked him directly in the eyes to make sure he had his full attention before he continued, "She is not trapped in the rune. You mastered it, Lazlo. You beat it. You being here proves that. If she is still in there, it's because she _wants_ to be. Why else would her presence have felt so different?"

Lazlo contemplated Snowe's reasoning. He knew his friend was right. Even his hatred for the damn thing couldn't blind him from Snowe's logic, especially not when Snowe looked so damned serious and genuinely confident. Right then, during these thoughts, it occurred for the first time, clear as day: he felt like he could entirely rely on Snowe, and for once, like he was being the younger, less wise of the two. Oh, how he would have laughed out loud if he wasn't so emotionally done in.

Looking back on the evening's events, Snowe had been nothing but dependable. Lazlo's hypothesis had been absolutely correct. Everyone had changed around him these past few years: everyone. He was wrong about one thing though. Not all the changes were bad. Not all the transformations added up to him being left behind. Some changes were for the better.

"There's something else I have to say. I don't think that rune is as evil as you make it out to be."

"Ohh, and whys that?" Lazlo's face challenged him with a disapproving expression. _Tch, scratch that. Maybe he hasn't changed all that much after all._

Snowe just smiled. He had been expecting Lazlo to argue about that one.

"Because, Lazlo, without it you couldn't have saved Razril, our friends, and everyone else. You couldn't have started the events that lead to the creation of this entire nation and reunited you with your family. Like it or not, bearing that rune has changed all of our lives, but most importantly Lazlo….it allowed you to save me. I-I realized it the day everyone said you died. I knew it wasn't true, because I felt it; I felt your were alive, and I think I even saw fate herself prove me right."

"You saw…..fate?"

"Well, I-I didn't know what else to call that mysterious woman when …see..um appeared."

Lazlo was flabbergasted, but he tried not to show it. _No way! He couldn't possibly be talking about __**her**__._

"Snowe, what do you mean you saw a woman?"

"I mean just what I said. A strange, black haired woman dressed in a white robe just materialized right in front of me and then vanished."

Lazlo was looking at Snowe with such pure disbelief, as if he had just said something terrifying and crazy like he secretly had sex with Nay-Kobolds. _Ugh! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him about seeing her. I mean, it does sound nuts.._

"F-Forget about it. I was probably just imagining—"

_Leehalt…but why would she show herself to Snowe? Heck, more importantly, why didn't she say anything to him before disappearing? Hmm, I guess even weirdos like her must mess up sometimes. Anyways, he does have a good point..again, and if he saw her, well, maybe he knows more then he lets on._

"Nah, I believe you, and I hate to admit it, but you're right. I wouldn't have been able to accomplish much without it. I just wish…it wasn't so complicated. Thanks Snowe. Let's get some sleep."

"Hey! What about the woman? Do you know her?"

"Nope. Never seen her before in my life."

"But, Lazzzzlo, you sounded like you knew about her…Oh whatever. I guess it is about time we get some shut eye."

Snowe knew Lazlo was withholding information, but at present, he was too tried to care, and besides, Lazlo agreed to finally sleep. He couldn't risk passing that up. It just left one more question for Lazlo when he sobered up tomorrow. For now, he would put it aside for the greater good.

Snowe closed his eyes, pretending yet again. This time he hoped Lazlo would follow his example. Fifteen minutes, give or take a few, passed, and Snowe was just about to check on Lazlo for the last time when he felt something touch his head. It took a lot of will-power, but Snowe was careful to remain still.

Little did he know, Lazlo had been watching him for the past eight minutes, mainly digesting everything he had said, and embarrassingly, he'd fallen for Snowe's trick. He couldn't stop himself from touching his friend's sleeping form at least once. He leaned over and softly ran his hand over Snowe's hair. _Heh, just as soft as I thought! _Lazlo smiled. This was something he could definitely get used too. Seriously though, he was simply thankful for Snowe's company. He'd wanted to get that stuff off his chest for the longest time.

"Good night, Snowe and thank you..," he whispered, at last giving in to exhaustion.

Snowe was shocked at first, but when he heard Lazlo's words, he thought the whole thing was rather sweet. _Wait, s-sweet? That's it, you've lost it. Now that I think back on it, didn't I specifically ask him if he was going to mess with my hair or not? Unbelievable! That ass…!_

Snowe's fist began to subconsciously clench at the sudden comprehension, but something blocked it. _Huh? What the hell?_ Snowe opened his eyes, immediately greeted with the sight of Lazlo peacefully sleeping. They darted to his hand; it was still gripped around Lazlo's. Apparently, neither one of them had let go the entire time.

All his childish irritation instantly evaporated into thin air. Now, _that _was sweet. Snowe rubbed his fingers against Lazlo's palm once before practically passing out with a smile on his face.

**Endnotes:** Well, that was longer than usual. You're probably wondering why Leehalt appeared, huh? I guess she was doing a head count. XD j/k I kind of see her as watching things unfold, and Snowe being a little bit more tuned in/involved than the rest, considering that ultimately his life decides your own in the game. Don't worry; he's got no larger connection to it than that. Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay. Some parts of it were difficult, since I can no longer just go for the "lolhestotallywasted" excuse.


	12. Chapter 12: The Search

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami

**Authors Note:** I'm not dead, just lazy and full of fail. ^.^; Anyways, Merry Christmas! I'm still planning on finishing this silly story if anyone is still interested. Lol I do have an ending..kind of..sort of planned out for it, which is fucking amazing for me. My pacing is just slow as fuck and trying to get these two into screwing mode without being _completely_ OOC is still my goal. This is one of those weird chapters that was supposed to be somewhat serious, but ended up not so serious. Well, I guess the last one was depressing and snappy enough to make up for it. I hope you enjoy!

Lazlo awoke to a dull, pulsing headache and the worst case of dry mouth he recalled ever having in his life, even worse then the time he was stranded on that island. Light peaking out from between Snowe's window curtains only aggravated the pain more.

_Curtains…Snowe's curtains. What the..?_

He knew where he was, and he even had the feeling he knew exactly why he was where he was, yet he couldn't quite put together the details of last night's chains of events. His current reality still felt like a haze, and his thinking process wasn't at its most lucid yet.

Once Lazlo's eyes adjusted to the light, he withdrew his hands and turned his head toward the sound of gentle rhythmic breathing. Sure enough, it was coming from Snowe, who was dead asleep beside him.

_It's probably still early_, Lazlo thought.

Lazlo carefully pealed the covers away and sat up. Gravity swiftly took its toll as he could hear the blood practically pounding in his head. Not long after he became aware that his whole body was throbbing in conjunction with his cranium. Once he became properly acquainted with the universal pain in the ass known as a hangover, Lazlo took a quick scan of his surroundings. He saw several paintings on the walls, rugs on the floor, an elegant work desk, Snowe's dresser, and several nick knacks and decorations on shelves lining the walls. Lazlo licked his lips, ignoring the finer details for now and glanced toward the kitchen.

_I need to find something to drink._

Lethargically, he made his way over to the kitchen table. He was stunned to find a glass and a pitcher of water right there to greet him. He hadn't known Snowe set them out the night before, while lighting the lamps, just in case Lazlo needed it during the night.

After pouring himself a drink and sitting down, he began to place together the jumbled puzzle that was yesterday evening. He remembered going out to eat. He remembered ordering and making conversation with Snowe, and finally the waitress bringing them their food and drinks. Lazlo struggled to recall more, and then it hit him.

_That's right. The waitress made a mistake with my drink and I…I insulted her…and we got thrown out…then Snowe offered to take me to his place… we walked there and we talked about some things..What though?_

Lazlo finished his glass of water and rubbed his forhead in frustration. He knew this was important, yet a part of him thought he was better off not remembering. At a loss, the ex-prince let his hands descend on the table, making quite a thud. Lazlo apologetically glanced toward the bed, but Snowe hadn't been disturbed by the sound.

_Lucky break_.

He focused his eyes back on the table, immediately noticing his gloves were off, making the rune unusually visible. As his eyes glimpsed over the ominous marking, it all came flooding back: telling Snowe about the rune's curse of immortality and confining in him about his mother and even his current estrangement from the rest of his family, but those breaches of privacy paled in comparison to his other actions and confessions during the night.

He was never one to talk about how he felt, to anyone, at least not since he left Obel. And on no account, did he ever reveal anything about his attraction or sometimes lack there of for other people, especially when it came to Snowe's exceptional allure. He swore a very long time ago that he wouldn't allow himself to get so close ever again, afraid of being let down and Vincent's wraith. That later extended to the "other" forms of intimacy when he became aware of them too.

_Good thing he was too self-centered and overwhelmed with putting on a good show for his father back then to notice my feelings, or that I even existed to do anything beyond follow him around. Even when he was a jerk, he had a subtle charm. Heh, Jewel is living proof of that, and I still can't believe Snowe didn't at least notice her…….Wait a second! .Damn, that's right!_

The hair, the collar, the key, the blatant flirting game; it all became so vividly clear now. Lazlo was completely flabbergasted.

_Shit! I can't believe I said those things! What in the hell was I thinking? What did Snowe think? I-I don't know how to get out this…I.._

Even though things had changed drastically over the years, some of those boundaries were still subconsciously enforced, as old habits died hard. Lazlo had just learned first hand that apparently when you're intoxicated, normal regulations just seem to float away and anything goes. Last night, for the first time since he was a small child, he let himself have inclusive access to the full range his emotions, but with what consequences?

Lazlo sighed and tried to calm himself, which he'd learned how to do pretty well after all the stressors he was repeatedly exposed to during the war. The memory of their last conversation before bed also helped quiet his nerves.

_Well, I'm here, aren't I? And I'd never seen Snowe act so reassuring and affectionate toward me. Things worked out whether he took my advances seriously or not. I'll play it by ear and blame it on the boo…._

Lazlo stopped mid-thought, realizing how foolish that idea was in the thick of things. He pretty much bared his soul out to that man last night, let loose his best guarded secrets and thoughts, and he felt how wonderful it was to actually trust someone and get all that crap off his chest. What did it really matter if Snowe knew he found him attractive? Who was there left to judge him anymore, besides Snowe?

_No one. I'm not the same person I was back then, and neither is he. Situations have changed, and we can be who we want to be now._

Lazlo also knew he could safely assume, with his purposeful and blatant show of gayness last night, Snowe wouldn't have been able to hide something like homophobia. He just didn't have that kind of acting talent, period.

_If he mentions anything I did or said last night, I'm not going deny my feelings; I'll tell him the truth and hear what he has to say. Hell, after all the intimate knowledge I barked out last night, I'm kind of looking forward to putting him on the spot if the opportunity presents itself._

While on that chain of thought, the full scope of what he shared came to light, and he even remembered crying about it. Snowe, although a comforting spectator and good sport, did get front row seats to all the drama that made up his life. It didn't seem fair. At least, that's how Lazlo rationalized his behavior in the end. It also made him feel less embarrassed and morally compromised about what he was about to do next to pass the time: snoop around Snowe's apartment.

And that's exactly what he did once he was done drinking and subsequently dehydrating in the bed pan. His first point of interest was a small set of chestier drawers. The bottom one held what looked like extra table cloths. He didn't doubt Snowe changed them up now and then. The next held lamp oil, cloth and polish, and various typical sword maintenance supplies all neatly in their place.

_I better not…like….touch anything. He'll probably notice in an instant and have a fit about it. _

Interestingly, the top drawer was anything but neat. In fact, there was no real organization to the items at all, so Lazlo didn't think twice about moving aside some fancy ornaments off the top of the pile. A piece of folded paper at the bottom caught his attention. He knew what it was as soon as he saw the Razril Knight's seal stamped on the inside. It was proof of knighthood. Lazlo lost his when he was exiled and never cared to get it back. Considering the condition of the paper, Lazlo doubted Snowe took any pride in it at all. Certificates were meant to be proudly hung on walls, not tossed in a drawer with bunch of other assorted rubbish.

_I guess he was truly serious when he said he didn't give a piss about becoming a knight again. That makes two of us, I suppose._

It didn't take much longer for Lazlo to conclude that this was Snowe's drawer of 'shit he'd rather forget about'. The Vingerhut family crest stuck out like a sore thumb among the ornaments. But most interestingly, there was a returned letter addressed to "mom" in childish handwriting. The ink was faded from mistreatment and age, but he could make out that it was young Snowe inquiring to his mother about her coming to visit, and that it probably never even reached her fingertips.

Lazlo didn't know all the details, since Vincent nor Snowe ever spoke of the Madam, but maids at the estate spread a fair amount of rumors on the subject. According to them, Snowe's mother was a selfish Gaien noblewomen from a distinguished family whose marriage into the Vingerhuts was more or less an under the table political ploy. Soon after Snowe's birth, she washed her hands of all that was in Razril and went back to the homeland under the pretext of severe illness.

_The crap aristocracy will pull for name and heir….It's nauseating._

It was beginning to feel disheartening and just plain wrong searching through things he knew held Snowe's most painful memories. He didn't have the right to violate his privacy like this under the lame excuse: "fair is fair". It wasn't Snowe's fault that he got wasted and told him everything there was to tell about his problems. He'd just have to make due with Snowe going at his own pace. With that, Lazlo shut it softly.

However, things left out in the open were a different story, so he made his way to that fancy desk that had caught his eye earlier. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be red a wood writing-drawing desk. There were several drawers off to the sides, indentions to hold pens near the top, and even the base of the desk looked like it could be tilted up and held in place, as mini canvas holder. It wasn't its functions that astonished Lazlo though; it was the contents spread out along the top.

Numerous sheets of paper in conjunction with several geometric rulers were scattered out over its entirety. Obviously, whatever Snowe was working on here wasn't finished. Lazlo couldn't recall his friend being much of a writer or an artist, but then again, he hadn't seen a glimpse of how Snowe spent his free time since Vincent removed him from the household.

Whatever was written was so light and fine that Lazlo had to bend over just to a get a proper look.

_Are these….clothing designs!? Oh, Snowe, I should have known you'd go there someday._

He had to bite back laughter before he seriously studied the rest of pages. It didn't take him long to understand that this wasn't just a mere comical hobby. No, these looked precise and professional and unless Snowe had also taken up cross-dressing in the last few years; he seriously doubted all of these were for his personal wardrobe, further proven by comments, remarks, and notes on the sides addressed to someone named Arnold.

_So, what, does he design clothes for people now? Come to think of it, this place is right on top of some kind of store. Hmm, but why didn't he say anything about…well I guess he probably thought I'd laugh at him…..and I can't say for sure I wouldn't have, to be honest, especially last night. Haha. _

Mentally, he noted to have a very, very long conversation with Snowe later, because he couldn't live with himself not knowing the whole story behind this discovery.

Lazlo followed along the wall, past the desk, making sure to study the contents of each shelf and to gaze at the paintings. Most of it was what Lazlo considered "useless junk", much like the vases and other such crud monsters would leave behind and that he would later have to discard around the ship just too simply get rid of it. Lazlo clearly wasn't an art appreciator, a trait he probably inherited from his father. Though, he had to admit, Snowe had a knack for decorating.

A few things did manage to grab hold of his concentration. One being a painting of Razril's night sky viewed from the docks. It reminded him of day they graduated training and became full-fledged knights. He had a hunch Snowe thought the same thing when be bought it. The other was sea shell he and Snowe found on the beach together.

_I knew he was a tad sentimental, but isn't this over kill?…And how did he get back some of this stuff, anyway? Whoever bought the estate must have been kind enough to let him come and collect his personal effects, I guess._

He picked up the shell briefly, reliving that day. It wasn't really a unique one or anything like that, but it did remind him that the beach they were playing on happened to be near where he washed up ashore. Lazlo quickly put it back in its place. This wasn't his favorite subject matter to focus on; that's for sure.

Snowe was still sleeping and Lazlo was losing interest fast, so when he saw the dresser he didn't even need to think twice about taking a little peak.

_It's only rude if it belongs to a girl, right?_ he inwardly snarked.

Luckily, the doors didn't squeak when he opened it. As suspected, the main portion was completely jam-packed with garments of all different fashions. Lazlo wouldn't even know where to begin if he wasn't looking for one outfit in particular. Starting from the left, he began his search. It was during this Lazlo desperately wished he had this dresser during the war, though he doubted playing dress up all day with Snowe would have went over well with Eleanor. Still, it was a pleasant fantasy to entertain.

_Where in the heck is it? Did he lie to me?_

Lazlo started to think that just might be the case until he ran into the all too familiar rags he'd gotten Snowe to change out of as soon as possible.

_Ugh..if he kept those things, I have nothing to be concerned about._

Slightly past the middle of the rack, he found it: Snowe's pirate garb, but its key component wasn't anywhere to be found on the hanger. Lazlo's headache abruptly worsened.

_Damn…_

Lazlo bent down to search the drawers below the shoe holder. He was hoping to avoid opening anything else, but it was non-negotiable at this point. He ignored the undergarments drawer as soon as he saw them, figuring that Snowe had everything organized per usual. Finally, he laid eyes on some scarves and knew he had found the right place the look. Sure enough, hidden underneath, there it was in all its glory.

_Jackpot! Never thought I'd actually get to see it again. Heh._

After removing it, Lazlo closed everything back up and took a seat beside Snowe's bed. He had pretty much snooped through everything there was to snoop through, and he had been rewarded nicely for his incursion. All that was left to do was wait for Snowe to wake up, and deal with the aftermath of last night's drunken adventure. Then they could move on from there.

After waiting awhile, Lazlo started twirling the circular object around his finger out of pure boredom, more then anything else. Naturally, it was at that moment Snowe opened his eyes. The look of shock and horror on Snowe's face was probably what people suffering for night terrors woke up looking like, or so Lazlo mused.

Snowe bolted up into sitting position while Lazlo just continued his twirling. Truthfully, he wanted to say something in justification, but in the end, he couldn't think of a damn thing that wouldn't make the circumstances anymore _wrong_ then they already were.

_He just had to wake up now, didn't he? Fantastic…_

"Y-you've got to be kidding me. You know, I think I'll just shut my eyes, and pretend that this isn't highly disturbing, Lazlo!" Snowe paused to think as Lazlo finally stopped his mannerisms, probably out of shame, "wait, you went digging through my clothes just for that collar didn't you?!"

_Well, duh. It's not like you made it easy for me to find, _Lazlo avoided saying. Instead he half-whispered, half-stuttered, "M-maybe just a little. I wanted to know if you were, uh telling me the truth about still holding on to it, and I-I thought it was only fair, s-since you got front row seats into my mind last night and all."

_Worst excuse ever. He's going to be pissed for sure._

Strangely enough, what he said seemed to suffice, or perhaps Snowe was more caught off guard then angry to begin with. Snowe's face softened as he nervously scratched his head, and then he finally replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to open up old wounds last night or pry either, Lazlo. I was just….sort of trying to sway the conversation away from things you were wanting to say concerning, uh..parts..of…me."

_Ah, well, looks like that's my cue. At least manning up to my actions will explain away the collar fixation too. Two birds with one stone…...Darn, I really hope this doesn't turn out as awkward as I think it will._

**Endnotes:** -How did Lazlo's fetish hijack everything? Don't ask. It just sort of happened. XD

-About Snowe's mother: Not really important, but I just thought it was better then the usual "died during childbirth" in games and anime. I don't think she was ever mentioned in Suikoden IV. Also, I thought it might add bit more background to Snowe's instability.


	13. Chapter 13: Bargaining

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami

**Author's Note:** Okay, good news: there's something down there finally worthy of a teen rating. Bad news: This being my first fanfiction, it is also my very first attempt and semi-smut, so prepare for some suckage. If nothing else, I hope the in-game jokes thrown into it will make you laugh. As always, comments and criticism are welcome.

Lazlo wished he had put some thought into the inquiries Snowe might just have upon waking and his following responses instead digging through his friend's belongings and pilfering certain accessories. He even half-jokingly thought hauling ass before Snowe awoke and forgetting last night had ever happened would have been a nice alternative to being in yet another situation where he had to talk about private matters, but truthfully, Lazlo knew this instant was something he sought: something he needed an answer to judge just what kind of future he could have in Razril if….

_Maybe this was the real reason why I decided to meet up with Snowe before I…_

"Oh, you probably don't remember any—"

There was Lazlo's out, but he didn't take it. Instead, he did what he had been doing for the last four years, diving head in to whatever predicament faced him and dealing with the penalties later.

"No, I remember everything crystal clear. I'm not going to blame what I said on the booze. The truth is, I've been um," Lazlo paused thinking of a non-crude way of putting this, "..attracted to you for several years, even before the war, although I admit, back then you were just a friend and, uh, romantically speaking you were unattainable and then we had our….rough patches."

_Understatement of the year, Lazlo_, Snowe thought, momentarily feeling guilty, but still silently listening. It was a bizarre feeling for Snowe. What Lazlo was explaining wasn't unexpected per say, possibly because the cat had been let out of the bag last night on numerous occasions, but the fact that Lazlo was verbally admitting to it, while entirely sober and when he didn't necessarily need too, was simply astonishing. What was more, Snowe's mind was tranquil, and a sense what could only be compared to relief, washed over him. Lazlo, the one person, Snowe wanted back most in his life seemed to want him back too? Frankly, the "romantic" element was just a bonus. He presently considered himself so insanely fortunate Lazlo was going to give him the time of day again.

Lazlo took a deep breath, looking at Snowe, for a second, studying his body language and his facial expression. He figured he was in the clear when the other boy wasn't looking disgusted, angry, or for that matter, even surprised yet, so he finished, "Now, it's so different. I finally feel emotionally connected to you…as well as the physical thing…...I bet that sounds so dumb. I have never talked about this kind of thing before and—"

"Lazlo, I understand what you're saying and I feel the same way. Ever since the war ended, there hasn't been a day where I didn't think 'I wish Lazlo was here to see this.' I didn't even comprehend what I had lost until you weren't around any longer, but at the same time, I think I needed that experience; otherwise, I wouldn't have realized how important you are to me."

Snowe was in nirvana just at the mere possibility Lazlo might be here to stay. On the other hand, Lazlo was at kind of a loss. Sure, he was pleased that Snowe accepted his feelings, but everything Snowe was illuminating on was emotional in nature, nothing about the other side of the coin. What did Snowe think about a more intimate relationship? Lazlo had to know where they stood on that focus. After all, he'd gone this far already.

"But, are you into me _like that_, or are just talking about being close friends here? I won't be insulted if that's all you crave, but I'd like to know how far we could..I mean if you're into…" Lazlo finally blushed.

"If I'm into men?"

_Oh thank the runes; I don't have to spell out everything for him._

"Yeah, Snowe."

"Well, I-I've never been into women, but just for the record, I find it easier not to insult them, ever."

It took Lazlo a second to remember his blunder with Elsa. _Oh, very funny…_

"I guess I always just assumed that my father would arrange my marriage and that would be..well, it," Lazlo put his head down waiting for rejection to come, "I honestly don't know about men in general, Lazlo, but I do know I'm into you, and I know that for sure…because…..well, I've thought about….."

Lazlo lifted his head back up only to see Snowe at a mental roadblock, with cheeks beat red. It didn't take him long to identify what activity Snowe was getting at here. He had been guilty of it too, more times then he'd like to admit. Lazlo grinned up at Snowe perversely.

"Oh, please do continue," Lazlo replied with a twang in his tone of voice.

"I....just…I know it for sure alright!"

"I'm glad I could be of assistance to you, Snowe," Lazlo couldn't help teasing. It was so irresistible.

"Oh, just shut up, and get over here already!"

Lazlo didn't need to be told twice. Conversation exasperated him anyway. He bolted toward the bed and climbed up onto it, almost in one motion. Snowe kicked off what remained of the covers to give Lazlo some access and himself more freedom to move about. The first sensation he became aware of, even before the texture of Lazlo lips, was the odor of alcohol residue remaining on Lazlo's breath.

_Oh, how lovely. It kind of reminds me of Eleanor's room back on the ship._

Luckily, he managed to keep his commentary locked away in his mind while Lazlo roughly combed his fingers through Snowe's uniquely shaded locks, guiding his mouth in the precise angle to start teasing it open. Snowe conformed and let Lazlo do as pleased, but the sensation wasn't all that satisfying. Lazlo's tongue was just moving far too rapidly, feeling up his mouth without real direction. Snowe tried to keep up a rhythm, but it just wasn't possible, and the death grasp Lazlo had on his hair between his fingers wasn't helping either.

_He really doesn't know what he's doing….does he?_

Drool leaking from the side of his mouth was the last straw for Snowe.

_I can't let it go on like this. I'm going to have to run the show, Lazlo, before you destroy my mood completely. _

Snowe pulled away by pushing at Lazlo's shoulders lightly, until Lazlo took the message and stopped, looking a bit bewildered and aggravated at the same time, as if to say "what's the problem?"

"Um, you've never done this before, have you?"

Lazlo couldn't help feeling hurt and embarrassed by that accusation. Of course, Snowe was right on the money; he didn't have any practice at this, but neither did Snowe.

"No, but you can't tell me _you have._"

"Well, no, but…." Snowe stopped before he finished. Explaining might just start an argument or obliterate whatever meager flow they had going. _I'd better just show him what I mean.._

Using speed to his advantage, he pressed Lazlo down into the mattress and began his endeavor at making this work. First, he shut Lazlo up by putting a finger to his lips while moving his other hand up Lazlo's shirt, immediately aiming for the tip of his nipple. The heat difference made Lazlo's body twitch.

"Ah, what are you..!"

Snowe didn't bother to respond, instead using Lazlo's yelp as opening to suckle at his bottom lip. Finally, Lazlo relaxed, coming to terms with the fact that Snowe had a better idea of what to do then he did, and to put it bluntly, he would have been an idiot to complain when he was getting so turned on.

Snowe left Lazlo's mouth, not wanting to have another tongue tango disaster, and let the tip of his tongue trace Lazlo's jaw line until it made contact with the base of his earlobe. The younger man just tilted his head to the side involuntarily to get the full sensation of Snowe's playful nibbling; all the while Snowe let his other hand descend down to Lazlo crotch. He applied gentle, negligible pressure, just enough to make Lazlo moan softly for more.

"Your shirt," Snowe said tugging it up asking for Lazlo's cooperation.

Lazlo quickly lifted the black, skin-tight top over his head and threw it off over the bed somewhere onto the floor. Snowe didn't waste anytime getting back to the task at hand, this time creating suction around Lazlo right nibble, already sensitive from the contact with Snowe's fingers earlier. He cupped Lazlo's crotch with more force this time, noticing that his companion was getting harder. It was all the proof he needed that he was doing the appropriate thing, and it was all the proof Lazlo needed too.

"O-ok, ahhh….," Snowe squeezed again, "f-fine so you are better at this then me. Care to explain _why_?"

Snowe stopped his frolics to look back up toward Lazlo's face, which was laced with jealously. He obviously thought Snowe had been with someone else prior to this. Snowe was just amused at the sentiment.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Lazlo, but do you ever, you know, read?"

Lazlo lifted an eye-brow, not quite getting Snowe's meaning. What did books have to do with this?

"Not really my thing. Why? What does that have to do with any of this?"

It took Snowe a lot of effort to keep form giggling at Lazlo's expense.

"Well, you know, some of those boring, old classics you hate so much do have raunchy parts in them. And, well, Lawrence has told me of his exploits, and then there was Aldo. I'm just working with what I've heard and read about."

"Wait, Lawrence, and Aldo?! I have them to thank for this? That's just _fantastic_."

"Uh, yeah…he was um on the deck looking for Ted once, and he and I just got to talking about…certain things. And….Lawrence just goes on and on about everyone he gets into bed w—"

Snowe was abruptly cut off by Lazlo pinning him down. Needless to say, Snowe bringing those two morons into the bedroom frustrated him. _Well, I can be just as creative Snowe, without the help of fancy books, loud-mouthed drunkards, or creepy stalkers._

Lazlo reached for the collar, which he had let go of awhile ago and brought it up toward the base of the bed. Before, Snowe could get a word in edge wise, the ex-prince had swiftly gotten the thing around his wrists and was working on undoing the belt so be could tighten it properly.

As soon as Snowe's mind stopped racing and deciphered exactly what Lazlo was doing up there with his hands, his whole body tensed up and anger radiated deep in his chest.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Aw, what's wrong? Does your _arm_ hurt?"

That stung in more ways then one. First of all, he wasn't fond of Lazlo thinking he could just have total control over him like this on a whim of jealousy, and second of all, that was just a plain vindictive joke. He understood what had peeved Lazlo so suddenly, but that didn't give him an excuse to use the past against him at a time like this, just to make himself feel less mediocre at foreplay.

Snowe kicked Lazlo's thigh to get the point across, just in case the wrath showing on his face wasn't enough of a hint to get the hell off.

"There is no way I'm going to let you tie me up! Undo it! Right. Now."

By just the rancid sound of Snowe's voice, he got the picture. It was unquestionably a very wrong move on his part; he knew Snowe was never one to hand over total, direct authority to anyone, at least not until you've managed to reduce him to the point of dying on a piece of drift-wood in the middle of the ocean. Lazlo didn't have it in him to go through a mess of nuclear proportions like that again, so he worked the collar off quickly and let Snowe have his space back and time to cool off.

"I'm sorry, Snowe, especially about the arm remark. I was just trying to do the same kind of thing you were doing before. I went overboard, and I wasn't thinking."

Lazlo looked genuinely sorry, and Snowe just couldn't stay angry at him for long, not anymore anyway. Plus, they were having good fun before that stupid little experiment.

"Just ask next time, okay? That was a bit….alarming."

Lazlo looked down at the kinky object in his hand and took Snowe's suggestion to heart.

"Well, ok, can you wear it then?"

Snowe's shocked expression was priceless. He couldn't believe Lazlo would start up his crap again only three seconds later. Although, he had to admit, Lazlo's little fetish was humorous, if nothing else.

"You're resorting to bargaining now? Unbelievable."

_Bargaining? I can work with that. Heh._

"Hmm, well what do you want me to do in return then?" Lazlo folded his arms, grinning.

"H-huh, I don't know! _Apparently_, I missed Glenn's pervert instruction while we were trainees."

Lazlo stuck his tongue out mischievously, showing a rare side of himself, "Don't be a prude, Snowe."

Snowe took a moment to think, because Lazlo wasn't going to fold on this one. It was almost becoming like a battle of wills, which shouldn't have been too surprising considering their past together. Snowe was always the stubborn one, and now so was Lazlo.

_I guess the days of bossing him around in any way, shape, or form are over..For once, I kind of miss it..just a little.._

The white haired man was about to admit defeat and just give in, until he noticed what was right on Lazlo's head: his trademark, crimson head-band. Snowe suddenly got a rush of naughty ideas and smirked back evilly. He reached out and pulled it right off of the other man's head, ruffling his hair in the process.

"I want to blind fold you with this."

Lazlo hadn't been expecting Snowe to have the balls to live up to his bluff, but boy was he mistaken. And he never thought his beloved head-band of all things would be used against him.

"Doesn't that defeat the point a little? I won't be able to see you wearing it that way."

"Take it or leave it, Lazlo."

"Oh, come on, you…., " _owe me this,_ Lazlo almost finished saying before he caught himself about to make an extremely foolish mistake that would have ruined everything in a millisecond, or worse: got him thrown out the door. Or even worse then that, seeing guilt encompass all of Snowe's features. _He's suffered plenty from what he's done, I'd say. He doesn't owe me..damn I'm such an asshole, trying to take advantage like that._

"…oh, alright, fine, but only for a little while."

At Lazlo's consent, he held up his end of the deal and buckled on the belt, grudgingly being reminded of how much the item in question could itch if you broke out a sweat with it on. He speculated that was soon going to be the case. _Oh well, it's a small price to pay._ Lazlo took immense delight at the visual before him.

Snowe shook his head like disapproving mother, as he picked the cloth back up, reminding Lazlo that the spectacle was only temporary. Lazlo childishly sighed as the cloth made its way around his head and things went pitch black. Snowe made certain the edges didn't allow for any peaking. He also noticed the band was awfully thick and well sewn, which made it all the more ideal toy.

_Now…what to do with him?_

With Lazlo's lack of sight, things could be brought down to a much slower pace, and that was certainly liberation for Snowe. He wanted to take in the serenely, smell the roses, sip the wine; not gulp it down, or so to speak.

He started his exploration by lightly running his hands down Lazlo's muscled, evenly-tanned back, since he hadn't even been afforded an instant to simply admire Lazlo's form when the shirt first came off. He noted how dry but otherwise smooth it was and the little lighter markings scattered along his torso: little aged nicks and tears from battle no doubt. Lazlo reluctantly jolted upon contact.

_Hmm, ticklish, perhaps? I'd better move on before he gets impatient with me._

Lazlo was beginning to feel like some kind of exhibit at a museum, though he had to admit, it was nice to be admired, and now pampered as he felt Snowe's hands massage the area between his neck and shoulders. Lazlo let himself relax to enjoy this new sensation. The one time Flare had tried to give him some sisterly affection like this, he had tensed up like a statue. Of course, this was an entirely different kind of warmth, further reinforced by a kiss placed on the rear of his neck.

Snowe trailed light kisses down Lazlo's left arm, paying special attention to a light diagonal scar right above his elbow. He thought he knew how Lazlo had obtained that particular one, but he couldn't recall specifically right now, not with Lazlo jerking his arm telling him to carry on. _I'll figure it out later.._

Snowe descended on the rune, briefly pondering what his face would end up looking like afterwards if it started flashing right now. Of course, he trusted Lazlo not to lose control of it, but he wouldn't exactly put it past the bastard to pull a prank like that. He never did find out though, because the next thing that registered to his senses was thunderous banging coming from the front door.

Lazlo's head turned toward the sound and Snowe immediately bolted up.

"What the heck was that?" Lazlo questioned, automatically pulling the head-band off.

Snowe thought for a moment. Who would be bothering him this early in the morning?

"Hey, Snowe, wake up, you lazy bum. We're late as it is!"

_Lawrence….? Oh that's right! I have work today. I can't believe I forgot. Damnit._

Snowe looked back apologetically at a baffled Lazlo, "I have to answer that. I forgot I have patrol duty today."

"What! You're kidding me, right? Just tell him you're busy," Lazlo whined.

As much as Snowe wanted to, he couldn't leave Lawrence high and dry; the rule was two per shift. They could potentially both get fired if he ditched, and he knew this was his friend's only income source.

"Sorry, Lazlo. We'll get back to this later, at the end of my shift. I promise."

"What am I supposed to do until—"

"SNOWE, STOP SCREWIN' WITH ME AND ANSWER THE DOOR!"

Lazlo sneered at the entrance as Snowe ran to open it before Lawrence made this a street demonstration. He opened the door to face the ragged drunkard, who was pretty discontented with being unusually ignored.

"About time! Come on, let's hurry…hey….what are ya doing witha dog collar on?!

Snowe broke out into a cold sweat, feeling his neck, realizing that, yes, he'd forgotten. Then what little color his face contained disappeared when a roaring sound, coming from Lazlo's direction, insulted his ear drubs without mercy.

Ha..haHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!" Lazlo fell off the bed in fit of laughter.

_What if this is the every day of the rest of my life?_

**End notes:**

- Yeah, Lazlo's seme attempt? Failure. I'm sure you noticed that my seme-uke meter is a tad off. I don't really like pure-seme or pure-uke in my yaoi. Snowe's just too egotistic to just let Lazlo simply pound him into the mattress, and Lazlo's no longer the push-over he was during the beginning of the game. So there's where the pissy battle over dominance comes in, at least in my mind. I kept trying to make one of them take control, but yeah, not working out so far.

-Oh yes, I had Lawrence kill the mood for a reason. If you thought things were moving too fast to be true, you were right. And, yeah, I made their interaction messy and awkward for a reason as well(it could be I suck at it too though). There are some overall issues the two need to work out that I have planned for the climax chapter. XD

**Next up:** Lazlo's just aggravated about his boner kill, and Snowe gets some time to reflect and worry.


	14. Chapter 14: Wounds of the Past

**Copyright:** Suikoden belongs to Konami

**Authors Note:** Yes, I know, I suck. I had a lot of mental health stuff happen and then there was college…ugh…anyway, forgive me if my writing as suffered from the long bout of laziness and depression though. Anyways, someone way back when wanted to see them go out on patrol together, so I managed to work it in.

"Hey, who's that in there laughin' at ya?" Lawrence inquired, tilting his head to see past Snowe, toward the source of the clamor. His collar, and indeed, even his beet red cheeks were no longer the pinnacle of the gruffly man's curiosity. "Didja finally bag yer'self a nice lass, eh, buddy? Let mah se—"

The ex-pirate didn't get a chance to finish before the door was slammed and locked shut in his face. Snowe, frankly, didn't have time to think of a better solution. And he sure didn't want to spend the day's entire patrol explaining away why the hero of the Island Nations was there half-naked; giggling like a lunatic on his floor, on top of what he was doing wearing _this_.

"Give me five minutes, Lawrence! I have to get ready. Wait outside," Snowe shouted, as if Lawrence actually had a choice in the matter. Something along the lines of "that's just rude" could be made out from beyond the door, but the flustered young man chose to ignore it, instead moving away from the entrance over to his dresser. Still unnerved, with shaking hands, he tired unsuccessfully to remove the blasted accessory.

Snowe suddenly felt fingers grasping his shoulders. He jerked briefly prior to realizing Lazlo must have managed to breathe in enough oxygen to get off the ground. "Here, heh, let me, haha…help you with that."

"Oh, it's that funny, is it?" Snowe weakly sighed.

Lazlo made quick work of the buckle and let it fall forward, into Snowe's hands as he spoke, "Yeah. It kind of was." Snowe shook his head in disagreement, but in the end he liberated a puny smile, letting the matter slide.

'_I guess it was pretty amusing…if you weren't me.'_

"Where's my gear? I need to get ready too."

Snowe pointed to a clothes hanger near his bed, "I hung it up over—wait why are you getting ready?" Snowe raised an eyebrow. '_Wait, is he planning on…'_

"Well, because I'm coming with you guys, of course," Lazlo answered with a sly grin.

'_This could be fun…and I was invited…and thanks to that dolt outside, I have nothing better to do.'_

"L-lazlo, are you sure? I mean, it's going to be pretty boring. The alleys are not like the old days. There really is just fuzzballs, and that's on a _good_ day."

"On the contrary, I think it'll be interesting: not as interesting as things would have been if we weren't so rudely interrupted, mind you, but still, I see opportunity for… entertainment," Lazlo chuckled while reattaching his armor plate. He had to admit he wasn't the least bit happy about the disruption, but spending the day watching Snowe's routine and interaction with that drunken pal of his could prove to be enlightening.

"You're not still smashed…are you?" Snowe asked, half-jokingly, half-apprehensively.

This was truthfully his first time experiencing Lazlo being overtly aggravated about not getting his way since he always did, and as fascinating and cute as it was; it was also a bit scary too.

'_Oh great…what is he planning? It's not like it's my fault! Well, I guess I did forget about duty, but it wasn't like I knew ahead of time that I'd be getting the chance to bed Lazlo. If I did, I would have made proper arrangements…'_

"Heh, nope. I'm just going to make the best of the situation, that's all," he paused watching Snowe run his hand across the endless collection of outfits, and thankfully unknowing of the inane thoughts Snowe was letting drift to the scented candles he could have bought, which were eventually just overlapped with visions of Lazlo grinning evilly, dandling that damned collar around. The younger man changed subjects, "Want me to pick one out for you, just like old times?"

"W-what…oh, um, I think I know which one you are going to pick so the answer is no."

Lazlo held back a snicker and finished sliding on his gloves. Snowe grabbed the nearest shirt he could find, which was remarkably plain, and thus more ideal for running around, killing filthy vermin in then one of his many tempting, flashy alternatives. He could feel Lazlo's eyes burning through his back as he discarded the old and slipped on the clean top.

The sexual tension could be cut with a knife, a boomerang effect from leaving things so abruptly in progress, no doubt.

'_Lazlo, you'll just have to get over—'_

"SNOWE, HURRY THE HECK UP!"

Both men flinched and nodded at each other, wordlessly signaling they were ready to head out. Snowe grabbed his sword, sheathing it to his belt and opened the door, with Lazlo following behind.

Lawrence was leaning against the railing, picking at a loose chip of paint. His eyes darted back and forth coming to rest on Lazlo. For a moment, he stood bewildered until he recalled yesterday, finally putting two and two together. He smirked.

"My, oh, my, Snowe, she sure isa' pretty one!"

"Lawrence, shut—Why, thank you, good sir," both Snowe and Lazlo, in that order, countered simultaneously. Snowe rolled his eyes as his two smartass companions cackled.

'_Separated at birth, perhaps?_'

As they moved down the stairs, Lazlo was sure to take a gander at the shop below. His suspicions were confirmed; it was a tailor shop, sporting its most alluring base fashions in front of its two large windows, for all to gawk at. The rune bearer knew they just _had_ to be Snowe's, but how the whole arrangement worked, he did not know. Making a mental reminder, once again, to barrage the older man about it when they were alone, Lazlo went back to concentrating on where his two companions were heading.

He had a pretty good inking as to which alley they were probably going to patrol, but his headache hadn't quite dissipated yet, so he preferred to just follow and…of course, listen in on their idle chatter. In fact, those two had been ignoring him for the past couple of minutes entirely, granted, in all fairness, his thoughts were equally focused elsewhere.

Lazlo caught up, taking his place alongside Snowe. The other two were discussing dull topics; something about Lawrence's throwing daggers. 'Kind of an odd weapon choice for a drunk,' Lazlo mused.

'_The guy must have some serious talent to aim those half-out of it….or maybe not. I guess I'll see for myself soon enough.'_

They took notice of Lazlo right away and abandoned their discussion: Lawrence, in particular, for the rare opportunity of conversation more in-tune with his own interests, well, past interests anyway.

"So, Lazlo, from what little bits n' pieces of info I was able ta squeeze outta' Snowy, here, I understand you were the one who took em' down when he was a pirate. I betcha' that was one heck a sight ta see! He still refuses to tell me jack!"

"Oh, not _this_ again, Lawrence…I told you already it was hardly a big de—"

"Heh, you are right on the coin there, Law, it really was quite a _sight_ to behold," Lazlo gave a quick perverted wink in Snowe's direction, of which Lawrence took notice, surprisingly. The man wasn't exactly famous for looking for the meaning behind a meaning, but, hey, usually things weren't worth paying much attention too.

Snowe hurled back a look that radiated, _"don't you dare go there, Lazlo."_

"W-what Lazlo means is that I u-used all water rune cannons. It was all I could get my hands on, okay, and the result was beyond embarrassing. End of s-story."

And Lazlo completely ignored it. The hang-over, sexual frustration, or a mixture of both, could have been partly to blame, but the fact remained; Lazlo was feeling daring.

"Ha, forget that part! It was the outfit he wore that stole the show. I take it he has neglected to show it to you?"

"Lazlo!" Snowe shrieked, exasperated.

'_Well, well, what do we got here? I reckon somethin fishy. Heh.'_

"There's really an outfit?" Lawrence asked drilling for oil, eager to see the direction this little spat of theirs was heading in.

"Yeah, you remember that collar he was wearing this morning? It's the best part of it."

"Lazlo…y-you are so…"

'_Oh, that collar…I'd forgotten about that...hey wait a sec…'_ Noticing the peculiarity, the ex-pirate took Lazlo's bait.

"Were ya guys playin dress up in there this morin, then?" he asked, lightheartedly.

"N-no," Snowe stuttered, caught completely on the spot.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were, but then _you_ came along and interrupted us."

'…_Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead…'_

Lawrence's head darted to the left and then to the right, studying both of their faces. Lazlo was grinning wickedly, and Snowe had his hand pressed to his forehead, squeezing the skin there hard enough to turn it red. Ultimately, the elder male burst out laughing, unaware Lazlo's last statement had held some true annoyance. To the man's credit, it was impossible to tell.

"Bahahahahaha! Damn, yur a hoot and a holler, rune-boy! How come ya never told me he was such a jokester, Snowy?"

Snowe understood why Lazlo was peeved. Indeed, he too, would rather have been able to stay home, but it was no excuse for Lazlo to humiliate him for the sole sake of passive aggressively letting off some steam. It was down right disrespectful, and it sure in hell wasn't funny anymore.

"How could I tell you something I wasn't even aware of myself?" Snowe spat, his voice sharp and callous. It was then Lazlo realized he had exceeded Snowe's seemingly, never-ending patience.

Lazlo shot Snowe an apologetic glance, but all he got in return was a furious glare, one he knew all to well. It was that same glare Snowe wore in the past when he lost control, or to be precise, when Lazlo had taken it away, purposely or not. The only difference this time around was the rune-bearer deserved getting it.

'_S-shit…I know that look...'_

Edgy silence enveloped the three as they continued walking. Lawrence was baffled by the whole exchange and the quiet that followed, but he could tell neither boy was about to seize the privilege of cueing him on why Snowe was being so sensitive. After all, his question was what started the whole ordeal, a detail he didn't want Snowe remembering.

'_Better Snowe be angry with him then me. Sides, I'm sure they'll work it out.'_

Eventually they came up on the opening leading into the alleyway, the usual one connected to the harbor's main-street.

"Ah, here we are. Let's get started!" Lawrence exclaimed, trying to gain back even a little enthusiasm. I didn't work very well. Snowe and Lazlo just nodded, following Lawrence's lead down the passage, carefully scanning the area for disturbance.

"Over there," Lazlo said and pointed toward a pile of trash a sizeable group of Fuzzballs were clustered around.

"Aw, don't you just love it when people leave behind messes," Snowe declared sarcastically.

"Hey, don't knock it. Means more money in our pockets." Lawrence nailed one with a dagger, breaking up the group. The idiotic creatures charged forward, ignorant of how out-matched they were.

Lazlo went for the kill, effectively terminating two who came within range. Snowe, on the other hand, angrily charged forward, overzealously taking on several of the creatures, who quickly surrounded him. He swung at the ones to his front, injuring several, but it left him open to attack from behind, and before he knew it, numerous needle-like hairs stung his backside and he was propelled forward.

Just about when Snowe was going to become a full-fledged dart board, an intense flash of light illuminated the surrounding area, and when it dissipated corpses littered the ground.

Lawrence immediately ran to Snowe's side. Lazlo remained where he stood, regaining his posture waiting for the draining sensation to ebb away.

"What the heck, Snowe! Ya could've been seriously hurt trying that crap," Lawrence yelled while examining his friend's back, pulling out any barbs he could find. The wound was extremely minor, but even so, Snowe felt unbelievably foolish and ashamed, so very ashamed that he permitted himself to do something so reckless just because he was pissed at Lazlo. The smallest seed of doubt began to grow in his mind; had he really changed over the years, or was he still that same fulsome idiot he was back then, when Lazlo cleaned up all of his blunders, no matter the consequence to himself?

Snowe was interrupted from his thoughts when Lazlo approached, concern and remorse showing on his face, "Snowe, are you okay?"

Snowe stood up, facing Lazlo, thoroughly humiliated. Lawrence, realizing Snowe was fine, decided to let them have their moment and walked around to collect the dead pest's tails for proof of their kills.

"Y-yeah. It is nothing my water rune can't fix. I'm sorry you had to do that…I'm still such a fool." His gaze fell, but Lazlo lifted his chin back up, giving him an understanding look.

"Hey, don't worry abo—

"W-wait a sec, was that flash really _the_ rune?" Interest roused, Lawerance broke away from his task.

"A mere fraction of its power, but yes," Lazlo replied plainly.

"Whoa, talk about useful! Haha, with something like that, we won't have to lift a finger anymore."

Lazlo grimaced, but said nothing. Fortunately, Snowe had him covered.

"Sorry to crush your fantasy of effortless booze, Lawrence, but he weakens when he uses it."

"O-oh, damn. Scratch that thought then," Lawrence paused for a second, scratching his head nervously. He saw Lazlo and Snowe trying to communicate through body language. He took the hint and deduced they needed some time to clear the air alone. "Why don't ya go on and heal that. I'll turn in all these tails and meet you at the end with the earnings."

Lazlo immediately took over plucking the needle-like furs out of Snowe's back. As soon as they were all out Snowe could heal with his water rune. Snowe just endured quietly.

It wasn't until Lawrence was completely out of site that Lazlo spoke, "I'm sorry Snowe, for what I said on the way here. It was rude and unwarranted. I-t won't happen again, okay?"

He patted Snowe's shoulder reassuringly, knowing full well that if he hadn't gotten Snowe riled him in the first place, the white haired man wouldn't have become so reckless.

_Who is he kidding? I'm completely to blame. I'm just the same as I was in my teens…weak…controlling…rash. I thought I had changed, but I haven't. Lazlo is still the one cleaning up my messes._

Snowe sighed deeply, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Lazlo. This was all my fault. I'm such an idiot…heh…but you already knew that much."

Taking the last of the needles out, Lazlo turned to face a disgraced looking Snowe. "Hey…" he said putting a hand on Snowe's cheek, " let's be fair here, I pushed you too far; you took out your anger on a large group of fuzzballs. We're both idiots."

Lazlo chuckled, trying his best to lift Snowe's spirit. It was even starting to work, until Snowe glanced down at Lazlo arm.

_That scar…_

Snowe remembered kissing over it this morning and feeling that it was important somehow, but at the time he was too preoccupied to pin it down. Now, however, the memory came back crystal clear.

…_it's my fault too._

_Keneth, Tal, Paula, and Jewel, all new trainees, circularly surrounded two young boys in the center of a remote part of the knight's training grounds. The pale, then long haired girl, smiled cheerfully waving at the older of the two participates. The other three just looked like they wanted this whole stupid challenge to be over with._

_Two days ago, during training excises, Vincent Vingerhut had eagerly come to watch his son perform sword play. Glenn had not wanted the Duke, or anyone not in the knights present, but per usual, he couldn't deny the man funding him the privilege. _

_The circumstances had been dreadful that day. Training was in duels with dull, handed down- swords this week. Snowe had been paired up with Lazlo. At the time, the two were still inseparable and Snowe was unaware that his father would be attending._

_As training started, he caught a glance of his father's gaze in the crowd. Suddenly Snowe was filled with fright. If he didn't perform perfectly, he knew his father would be disappointed for days, maybe even weeks. As the duel wore on, nerves eventually got the better of him. His sword flew out of his hand and the next thing he knew he was bent over on the ground with Lazlo's sword pointed at his neck. _

_Master Vingerhut's expression was one of wrath, eyes directed solely on Lazlo, the boy that had been allowed into his household so many years ago. To shame his son in such a way was unforgivable. "Ungrateful cur!" the pot bellied man cursed under his breath. Glenn frowned from behind, knowing Lazlo's shaky situation._

_The duels continued until each had a victor. The whole training yard was filled with kneeling trainees and standing proud victors. These were the stances and behaviors Glen taught to all his students, regardless of social status, but obviously Vincent had ignored that consistency and took Lazlo's actions as a form of humiliation. _

_At the end of the day, both boys came home to the estate._

"_I'll figure out what to do with you later, Lazlo! Snowe come to my office. We have matters to discuss!_

_Lazlo was quickly sent off to the servant's quarters, glancing sorrowfully back at his so called "play-mate." Snowe followed his father, preparing for the verbal uproar about why he had let a mere servant best him, one of noble birth. The conversation went on for hours, but the prominent focus was on how Snowe could never disappoint him like that again, and that Lazlo would have to be dealt with somehow._

_Emotionally exhausted, Snowe didn't dive much into what "Lazlo would have to be dealt with" meant. All he could think about was reclaiming honor and getting back in his father's good graces. Vincent was a downright insidious person faking a smile, but he was the only parent Snowe had, his life-line. Anything he could do to make his father proud was what he would do._

_Pitifully, there was only so much tact a fourteen year old boy possessed. Snowe's plan was pilfering two dull-swords on an off-day, setting up another duel, and inviting their friends to view him become victorious. If he could just win this time and they could see it, perhaps it would get back to Glenn and then to his father, and everything would be right in the world._

_Jewel took no convincing at all, her crush just at its beginning stages. Paula followed Jewel anywhere. As for Tal and Keneth, they went to keep the peace. Jewel started cheering for Snowe right away._

_Although, Snowe made little effort to explain (simply stating it was for "fun"), Lazlo knew exactly what was really going through Snowe's mind and he was willing to lose to make his friend happy, but he knew he had to make it look real, and so they sparred in frenzy, Lazlo carefully trying not to strike Snowe off-balance. And after a close call, the fair haired man misinterpreted Lazlo's actions entirely, assuming the other boy was dead-set on winning. His movement became erratic and Lazlo failed to compensate. The recurring sound of iron against iron suddenly ceased as Lazlo fell to the ground, clutching his arm. _

_Although the swords were dull, a direct hit was enough to cause a deep gash wound. Everyone stood in shock. Jewel's cheering stopped, as she saw the first hint of darkness in the boy she so adored. Her feelings for him would never completely ebb away, but her admiration he would never again have._

_Snowe dropped his weapon as the gravity of what he had done came crashing down upon him like ice. Lazlo was covering his wound with his other hand as Tal and Keneth rushed to his side examining the damage. Lazlo simply looked up at Snowe, with an expression so mixed with different emotions, but overall it was heartbreaking, like that of betrayal._

_No one directly confronted Snowe, because of his status, but everyone glared at him as they left, only after Snowe had finally convinced them that he would take care of Lazlo's wound. The walk home was filled with deadly silence and when they arrived, Snowe made sure some servants tended to Lazlo's arm. Little did they both know, Vincent was watching them from a distance in the hallway. Snowe guiltily observed, as the servant cleaned Lazlo up, silently thinking of how to apologize. He finally looked Lazlo in the eye and his lips began to part, but suddenly Vincent walked in, interrupting what so desperately needed to be said._

"_What have you two boys been up to all day and what happened to Lazlo there?" Vincent asked with a fake smile on his face. His voice commanded all attention. _

"_O-oh, Father, we were j-j-just train dueling so I could get better like you wanted, but there was an a-accident and Lazlo was injured." Lazlo simply nodded in agreement with Snowe, as to not complicate things further. _

"_Hmm, Lazlo, I take it you lost? Well, at least the wound is nothing serious. Come, Snowe, its time for me to teach you the art of trading. Sword-play isn't the only thing you'll need to know when you succeed me, my boy! Haha."_

_Once the other boy left with his father and the female servant had healed his arm with her rune, Lazlo slid to the floor and sobbed. _

_In the morning, Lazlo woke up to a basket of fresh fruits, sweets, and baked breads, obviously left by Snowe as his sort of apology. Little did he know that it would be the last time he would have a meal in the Vingerhut estate. That same afternoon Vincent had arranged for Lazlo to move into a spare room in Glenn's knight's quarters. Both boys were shocked at the revelation, but Snowe didn't have guts or the willpower to protest. "maybe it really is for the best…father must be right…" Snowe silently lied to himself. If there ever was a moment that could have changed both their fates, then that had been it, but it had come and gone._

_A week after the transition, Lazlo's injury was a memory of the past, yet it had changed things between them dramatically._

"Snowe," Lazlo tapped his shoulder, breaking him free from his recollection, "you need to heal that now."

"O-oh, right, of course," Snowe trembled some as he lifted his hand up and activated his rune. As blue light enveloped him, the stinging in his back died down, but it did nothing for his self-loathing and uncertainty.

_This "thing" with Lazlo all happened way too fast. He and I, we have so much baggage to sort out before we can get more involved, no, before I can get more involved. I-I don't want to get closer to him just to have him leave me later in disgust because I'm still the same poor excuse for a man I was back then._

"Hey, are you still with me?" Lazlo broke Snowe's chain of though once again.

Snowe nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine. I was just lost in thought for a bit." Mentally he was asking for forgiveness, because this night was not going to go as Snowe promised Lazlo it would. He knew he had to clear the air surrounding their past before he became more emotionally involved with Lazlo.

Lazlo was about to say something, but Lawrence's abrupt presence scattered his thoughts.

"Sorry I took so long mates. Here's yur share! Hey ya don't mind if I hit the bar early, do ya. We made a killin' and there's this one lass—"

"Lawrence! Do you ever consider your health? Lay off the booze."

Snowe shock his head in disagreement. He knew chastising the man produced worthless results, but sometimes he couldn't help it, particularly when he was stressed.

Lawrence scratched his head for a second and lied his ass off, "Sure thing Snowy, but I won't lay off the women! Hahahaha." With that, he left in a hurry, not wanting to get more scolding.

"That man never changes…"

"Yeah, but he can sure throw those knives half-drunk. It's pretty amazing. Too bad he wasn't around to join my army during the—"

"Lazlo I think you had enough wackos kissing your feet as it was, okay? I spent days on that ship too you know."

Lazlo just laughed good naturedly, glad that Snowe seemed to be cheering up some.

"Well, we might as well start heading back, maybe getting a bite on the way?" Lazlo asked. Snowe nodded and then they began to walk.

As they came close to a pig over a fire pit and ordered their meat, Lazlo finally remembered a certain something. He grinned like a mischievous child.

"Sooooo, on your desk this morning I saw some very interesting drawings, and what's more you live on top of some kind of clothing shop, is that right? What's the story?"

Snowe almost spit out his food. He did regain composure though.

"Lazlo it's a secret. I can't have anyone else in town knowing…please lets talk about it later when we are alone. It's a long story anyway."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Of course you are…" Snowe let out an exhausted sigh.

As they ate, Snowe psychologically compared his life to Lazlo. The brown-haired boy was as free as a bird, going and doing what he wanted when he wanted. Him? He still lived a simple little life in Razril, designing clothes on the side and killing pests.

_Compared to Lazlo's life mine is so…bland. Could Lazlo ever really want a relationship with me long term?_

**Endnotes: **

-Yup, that scar in the last chapter mattered. NOTHING is too minor. Lol

-Ah, Lawrence, what a pathetic plot-device you are.

-Why is Lazlo such an ass at the beginning of the chapter? His Sexy!times was interrupted and he is loosening up (too much lol) around Snowe, and also testing the new boundaries (it has been years). Let's face it, its hard to tell how they would interact if Lazlo actually spoke up. XD Sadly, there isn't much for me to go on with canon. Tactics wasn't all that revealing, aside from the fact that he appears to be laid back like his father, BUT not a push-over like he seemed in IV. Basically, I just ran with what I thought was best/not boring. No matter how much I try, I can't imagine them getting along perfectly, ever, which is fine, because what couple does?

-Comments, OCC/plot (lolwutplot?) concerns, constructive criticism, etc are welcome as always. I'll do my best to address/fix/expand on/etc if it's possible. I am getting near the end, so this _might just be the last chance_ to do that before I bring things to a close. And, yes, I'm sure smut is probably high on the list of "concerns". I'm currently thinking about how/if I'm going to write explicit sex. It's not necessary for the ending whatsoever, and quite frankly it would most likely suck due to my lack of experience, if you catch my drift, but you never know. Non-explicit, though, is very likely.

**Next up:** Angst time: The Snowe edition. Because we already had a Lazlo one. lol


	15. Note to those waiting

Update 8/11/2012: Went through a lot of just, well, college, and a major change, because Nursing is not the kind of work for a "tell-it-how-it-is" type A personality. I was forced into doing a lot of technical writing for the new courses and whenever I tried to start an update it would turn into emotionless, character-less dribble, so I need to turn my college writing switch off and hope to succeed. Doing financial accounting on the side did not get me in the mood to write either.

**I am going to finish "Reunion" **and I hope to update within the next two-three weeks. I'm finally determined to get back in the rhythm again and hopefully finish the story, so as to make sure you guys don't suffer any more then you need too. But, If I feel I can't turn out the best I can turn out, I won't update it until I can, which is basically what has been happening.

I guess giving you a little bit of info about what's to come won't hurt. You deserve something, that's for sure. There are three more chapters planned, the first two will be fairly long ones.

-Snowe and Lazlo get back to apartment(for a lack of better word right now) and Lazlo is intent on continuing what they started, but Snow has doubts and guilt he feels he must justly put out in the open before things go any further, to protect both himself and Lazlo. (spoiler: probably mostly himself. He's still Snow after all. No one completely changes. Lolol)

-Days and some more character development. Haven't planned what they are going to do exactly but it ends in a lemon. If I feel good enough about this lemon, it might even be explicit enough where I'll have to link it off-site. You can only hope. XD I will tell you that I am not going to make one totally dominant and one totally submissive, two fingers, some spit, and two perfect in sync orgasms. I can't stomach that shit. You are more likely going to laugh reading it then be getting turned on, because first time sex usually doesn't flow perfectly nor is a virgin's anus and the muscles associated with it controlled perfectly like a porn stars'. Oh, and yes, dick size, the type of lubricant, and rashness of the person definitely matter too. Oh, look I'm ranting.

-A "30 some odd years later* thing that you will most definitely hate me for, but I will not spoiler why.

*******-If you have input, suggestions you want give, or something to say about any of the information given about the future chapters this is the time to tell me in a PM or review, because once they are written I can't change anything. I won't be offended like some people would be for you having your own ideas about how or what you'd like to see. I will take it into consideration and do my best to add it in if it can be IC and fit the situations I have planned and such.**

I hope to replace this piece of crap with a page of simple "….."'s and give you another email update announcement only with a real update next time. Thank you everyone for waiting so long, and still waiting. I don't deserve thanks, because when I started this I told myself it was my duty to finish it.


End file.
